The King Sings a Lullaby: New Edition
by wolfy1.29.13
Summary: The fire of Fuyuki birthed an Emiya. The fire of a village birthed a Pendragon. A king that once wished to save her country was put on two different roads by these two different people. We all know Shirou, but we don't know another. Meet the king after King Arthur, the adopted son of Arturia Pendragon and Guinevere Pendragon: Elliot Arthur. How do things change now?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To all those 7 authors that got a pm from me regarding this fic, skip this authors note because it says the exact same thing. To all those that didn't and read or glanced at the original work, read this:

As you may have noticed I removed the original story "The King Sings a Lullaby" This story is similar in only the most basic line of the main idea: Arturia has a son named Elliot Arthur who will rule after her when she dies. That is IT! this story has absolutely no other connections, similarities, ANYTHING with it's original.

The reason is very simple; It got to complicated with all the magic and theories and everyone involved and was only going to get messier down the line. I'm not going to explain why, just trust me. This is simpler, more believable, and overall just...better.

Anyways, hope you enjoy! Read and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They came in, without warning and without care.

They destroyed everything in their wake, stole anything not bolted down, and slaughtered anybody. Nobody, be it woman or man, elderly or unborn; nobody was safe from the hell as they rode through. All ran in the chaos, all but one. An ambiguous and hooded figure slinks in the shadows, barely escaping the mad dash of people and pillagers. The shrouded person is looking for something amidst the madness as the intruders begin to set fire to the very streets.

_I must leave here soon, but what do I do with this? _The woman questions as she looks down at a bundle in her arms. The tiny four–month-old boy stirs fussily in his sleep from the loud noise and danger around him, and the woman smiles a saddened and heartfelt smile to the young one.

"Shhh, little one, don't cry. I'm sorry I have to leave you to your death. I thought someone here would take care of you, and I can travel no farther to the city of Camelot then from here. I'm sorry."

With a knowingly naïve hope in her heart that the baby lives, the woman lays the child on the filthy ground of a dank alleyway and vanishes farther into the shadows. An eternity seems to pass in only a few minutes as the baby begins to cry loudly for the one that held him to come back. The city goes up in flames as the ransacking thugs take their leave. The flames reach the baby as he coughs at the smoke in his lungs. Still he cries, begging the woman to come back. The flames dance all around him lick at his flesh as he moans in pain along with the others misfortunately left to rot slowly in the inferno. Suddenly, debris from abandoned the house the boy lies next to tumble and land around him.

All the suffering finally dies, but their cries echo as their ghosts mourn. The baby boy loses consciousness as his burned body can no longer take the exhausting abuse. Under a pile of rubble, his arm and a good portion of his torso burned by the fire, the rest of him singed, and smoke clouding his lungs as he inhales the limited, stuffy air in his entrapment. Frightened and alone, the baby fades into the land of dreams for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It will take two hours for news of the village to reach the imperial city, Camelot, and the ears of the High-King Arthur. Newly minted for but two years on the throne and only recently in the last year has he taken a bride for Queen, the young man of but fifteen summers has already fought a few battles for his new kingdom as the opponents oppose his right to rule after the preceding king. Little do they know, this young man is really the only child of King Uther and his Queen Igraine. Little do they know, she is actually a woman. Arturia Pendragon swore from childhood to take up sword in the name of her people and the dying country her father left behind.

She upheld that oath in drawing the sword, Caliburn, from the stone. Many problems plague this young, up-and-coming monarch: She must act as the son of the king, be emotionless, cover herself in steel so as to hide the truth few knew. She aspires to become a feudal lord like her father, and upholds the belief that one cannot be human to be king and human emotions cannot save the people. She gave up her vestiges of humanity upon grasping the hilt of Caliburn, now at her side to aid in proclaiming her kingship.

Her marriage to the Queen Guinevere is only out of obligation, and she is burdening her wife with the loneliness in being void of love for the sake of her secret. Not only that, but now that a queen has been married to their king, the people expect an heir two women cannot give. They do not demand it, for it is an unspoken obligation of the king. This one obligation is one that her father had failed to uphold in their eyes, so she had to prove her place on the throne. She cannot disappoint them, but what is she to do?

It is when the king is deep in her thoughts atop her throne that a messenger from a few villages over comes bearing news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn those bloody Saxons! Damn it!" Arturia angrily hops down from the grey Clydesdale steed she rides at the sight of the smoldering village. Men! Scour the land for any survivors!" She barks as she charges off on her steed once again.

_This is my fault, it happened because of me… _Arturia thinks sadly. After an hour of fruitless searching by three of her twelve knights and herself, they are about to turn and leave. Suddenly a faint cry resounds in the king's ear.

"Did you hear that?" The king asks turning her head in the direction of the sound. They are gathered near the heart of the medium-sized village but near the alleyways.

"The cries of the dead's souls echo their grief, milord." Sir Lancelot speaks up with sadness. "We hear the mourning calls, a hollow repetition of the atrocity." He adds.

"…No, it's…" The king's eyes widen in realization and shock as she gallops off into a part of the village once more. She hurriedly tries to follow the faint sound, coming from the alleys.

_It's weak, but I heard it somehow…I know there is a survivor here and I'm not resting until that survivor is found! _

Arturia sets off with her ears as her guide and it doesn't take long to hear the sound strongly. She stops near the ruins of an abandoned stone house to find the cries are from under the rubble. Frantic, she jumps off of her horse and tears at the rubble and the knights who soon arrive begin helping with reluctance at her barked order. It isn't but a moment that they begin helping with fervor when their own ears catch the faint crying.

"My king!" Bedivere cries near the middle of the mostly scattered about rubble.

Without hesitation, Arturia strides to Sir Bedivere and stare, eyes wide and blood ran cold, at what he's found; the crying is from a burned and nearly suffocated babe. Arturia carefully kneels down and looks closely at the child. He is burned on most of right his arm and a great deal of his torso, while half of his right leg bares bone on the falling off and raw skin. Carefully, Arturia reaches out and scoops the burned child into her arms with a grim expression.

"I will carry him, back to Camelot my men." She says with a stone face and monotonous order. The knights glance at their king worriedly and surprised but follow her order.

Arturia holds the baby in her arms and the reigns of her horse in her hands as she gallops at full speed on her horse. She leaves the other trailing knights a good distance behind her, and after a gruelingly slow two-hour-long ride, they stay behind until reach the city of Camelot. Her knights catch up with her after she has stopped in front of the gates. She mutters a silent, short incantation of foreign tongue that only she and her advisor, Merlin know to safeguard the castle from imposing invasions. After a brief moment, the gates open and she is met with the loud cheers of the regaling people.

She gallops through the city with her group of knights close behind, getting a few odd glances from the masses that she pays no mind. Jumping off her steed without pulling the reigns to even slow it down once they reach near the castle gets some looks. Namely from her bride Guinevere, who waits obediently with a taken aback look at her husband's actions. They don't greet each other; there are never any greetings unless they need to talk. Instead, Arturia passes the raven-haired beauty a chaste glance to see Guinevere's intensely worried gaze focused on her arms as she marches to the white marble doors of her castle.

The three knights and an interested queen follow her as she marches up toward the tower that is Merlin's quarters. She pushes open the door and is greeted the sight of the white-robed youthful looking magician sipping red wine in behind his desk leisurely.

"Good day, Majesty. To wha-" Merlin does a spit take of his wine once he turns his previously shown back to address his lord and sees the sight he's greeted with.

"I have found this boy in the smoldering inferno that was the ruins of the ransacked village as the only survivor. He has suffered extensive damage and I request that you heal him and expel the smoke from his lungs."

"But of course, Majesty. Place the baby on my bed there and I will see what I can do." He waves a hand in the general direction of the twin-bed cot off to the side in the room.

Arturia does so, while the knights step outside for the magician to work. Only she and Guinevere stay, somewhat out of the way but close by. Merlin places his hands centimeters from the baby's chest as they glow in a bright white light. The light seeps into the baby's exposed skin and soon, the child begins to cough rather violently. Out of his mouth and into the air above them, rises the smoke and ash while his burn wounds begin to become visibly less agitated and raw.

After a few slowly crawling minutes pass, Merlin turns to the scared queen and blank slate that tries to hide worry that is his king. The baby has stopped violently coughing, appears to be visibly breathing freely, and looks much better. The wounds are still on him and nowhere near healed, much to the king's dismay.

"The smoke is gone and his throat is healed from the hacking fit. I managed to make his grievous burns slightly better but he'll need intensive medical treatment for weeks, or even months, before they go away and his skin grows back." The wizard says with a tired smile.

The king sighs both in annoyance and relief and the queen in just relief. Guinevere casually sits on the bed and closely gazes at the little one. This is the first time Arturia gets a good look at the babe's features as well; his light, chestnut-brown tuffs look like a very light version of her wife's ever dark brown, wavy locks, he wears the typical fair-skin of a newborn, and he has the soft features of a baby-fat-rounded face with high cheekbone's and a sharp jaw bone.

_Odd, the child looks like he could be mine and Guin's so-… _Arturia sees the bright look spark in her wife's eyes, knowing it all too well.

"No, Guinevere." The flat refusal causes the queen's hopeful face to become crestfallen as she turns to her husband. "We are not keeping him, he is not our son." Arturia continues, seeing the pleading look adorn her wife's face.

"With all do respect, Your Majesty, the child will take weeks, if not moths, to heal as I said." The old wizard intervenes. The king visibly winces as the same thought links into her and Merlin's minds.

_Would I/you be willing to throw a near death child into an orphanage with nowhere near the proper care to treat him? No. _

The king gives a defeated sigh, "I suppose he will have to stay until his injuries are healed. Besides it's my fault and the least I can do." She admits.

"Well you could use Avalon on the boy, Majesty, but who's to say there is even a home to take him to?" Merlin says with a small, amused smirk.

Arturia can't help it; she smacks a hand to her face and makes a sound between a groan and muttering. "Why didn't _I _think of that…?" She mutters, shaking her head.

"But, wait; won't that put the poor thing through a very great deal of pain?" Guinevere worriedly interjects, having witnessed a few occasions of her king having to use the healing scabbard.

Merlin and Arturia exchange a glance. "I will be bearing the pain with him, Guin. It's part of the transferring process and the least I can do after all this." She tells the queen reassuringly.

Without another word, Arturia unbuckles the holy sheathe from its belt at her hip and walks to the side of the bed. She places the scabbard right next the baby. With one hand on it and one hand on his chest, Arturia summons the healing aid of Avalon to her fingertips in a bright, golden glow. She grits her teeth and the baby begins to wail as both of her hands glow and begin the painful process. Guinevere sits near the head of the bed now, stroking the howling babe's head and Arturia's upper arm for support. What feels like endless eternities pass, and the wizard and queen watch in amazement as the baby's wounds close and new skin, new muscle is made to cover his exposed bones.

Eventually, the baby is good as new, save for the dirt on his skin, and the painful healing process comes to an end. Arturia is sweating and panting like a dog and the baby is screaming his head off. Guinevere scoops the baby into her arms and holds him close as she coos. Within a matter of moments the baby is staring at the kind woman holding him. His eyes are brown, like Guinevere's, but they are a very light hazel brown compared to her deep chocolate orbs.

"Well, aren't you darling, hmm?" The queen coos.

Guinevere tickles the baby's tummy lightly prompting an adorable bubbly giggle and a smile. This causes a devilish grin to appear and she tickles him a little more before starting to land a few playful kisses on his chubby little face. The baby is laughing and shrieking happily at the attention.

"Ooh he's so cute~" She sing-songs. "I'm going to go give him a bath and get him something to eat." The queen seems to be talking more to herself then to either of the room's other occupants as she makes for the door. She comes face to face with all the twelve of the Knights of the Round Table, who part like water and, watch wide-eyed as she leaves with the baby.

"Um…Sire?" Sir Bedivere gently prods. The king is resting on the edge of the bed, now looking like her usual self, after having recovered from the painful use of her scabbard. She stands and places the sacred sheathe on her hip once more, turning with the stoic face everybody has come to expect from their ruler.

"T-the baby…you, uh, used your scabbard on him?" The knight continues in response to the seemingly questioning stare.

"Yes." Was the only answer, "We shall scour the towns and other nearby villages to try and find a home for him in the next few days…if not…" The king trails off and finishes with a tired sigh. She begins rubbing the bridge of her nose to try and fend off a growing headache.

"Majesty, if I might interject?" Merlin pipes up from behind his desk once again.

"Proceed." Arturia says tiredly.

"Why not you and the queen just adopt the boy? Make him your heir and successor and secure the throne for when you might pass."

"I cannot do that." Arturia states simply.

"Oh? Why can you not, my liege?" Merlin says with a bemused smirk.

"It is because of my actions, or rather my inaction, that the boy was hurt. I also made a baby bear the pain of healing from the scabbard just now. I have put the poor child through enough, and will not subject him to the hardships of being a king to add to his pain."

Merlin chuckles at this. _My poor girl, can you not see that you are, once again, blaming yourself for something beyond your control?_ He thinks.

Out loud he says, "My king, you can teach him how to be a proper king, how to deal with the hardships. Also, the Queen seems to have taken an abject liking to the baby; I have not seen her smile so much since her wedding day."

Arturia visibly winces at this, with an actual small hiss of surprised pain from his words. Merlin smiles, knowing he hit a fresh and sensitive nerve.

"Not only that, but it will solve many a problem _you _are suffering from." The wizard nods as if agreeing with himself. "It will appease the people in many of the ways you are currently neglecting."

"Only you would be fool enough to say such a thing and expect no reprimanding, you senile pervert." Arturia growls with a death glare that somehow doesn't faze the old man with such a youthful appearance.

"Perhaps, but you know what? Spend a day with that kid and I'm betting you'll at least reconsider shipping him off." He challenges.

Having enough of being subjected to the troublemaker's mind games, Arturia storms off, with dignity of course. As soon as she's out of earshot, all the knights turn back to the wizard. They all sport devilish smiles.

"So gentlemen, care to place on that wager?" Merlin purrs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three days. None of the town's within a fifteen mile radius of the burned down village or the imperial city wanted or had room for a child. This was also due to the fact that they now had to have in town protection from possible Saxon invasions and didn't want the kid to have to go through another ransacking, some of the knights reported. Guinevere agreed wholeheartedly with that point, as did Merlin. Arturia had, in fact, begun to try and avoid her wife _more _these last few days because of the constant talking about or being around the baby in question.

The queen could often be found playing, talking to, or just taking care of the baby boy. She had bought many outfits to dress him up, went on daily walks with him for hours at court, and even went so far as to put him up in the royal bedchamber instead of the castle nursery. The boy was attached to Guinevere like a part of her gown. The queen read to him nightly, tried to get him to speak, pointed out things about court, and all other endeavors she could think of to get him to learn and grow. Merlin said the boy was approximately five months and should begin to try and speak his first words instead of baby garble soon. As well as be weaned off breast milk completely instead of the partial solids diet he was on.

Now Arturia would not deny that the baby could be damn cute, or that he looked enough like a combination of herself and the queen, that it would not be doubted he was their biological child. However, aside from being far busy with keeping the Saxons at bay, training armies, and overall kingly duties, Arturia had no time to spend with the boy. Neither did she wish to begin being the father it seemed everybody would assume she'd be to the boy. Guinevere had the annoying 'tic' to address her as 'Papa' in the kid's presence, and the habit to be present in the hall of the Round Table as of late in trying to get Arturia to just acknowledge the little one.

Even aside from that, Arturia didn't want the boy, that she'd been the cause of the all grief he'd been through, to be roped into being the king after her. Merlin had made inarguable arguments, uncounterable points, and a scarily amount of logical sense about all her doubts, complaints, and excuses about the entire matter of the child.

There were two things wrong with that; Merlin never made any discernable sense in anything he did, no matter how sharp-witted his backfired plans turned out to be in the end. Also, when Merlin was right about anything, Hell froze over. This was especially true for anything with Arturia involved so, naturally, she was waiting for snake to jump out at her and bite her like always. So her concern was; where in the hell was the damn snake?!

_Maybe I should just accept it. After all, I have always wished my problems of being unknowingly a female to the populace would be solved, now that I have it what am I complaining of? Merlin's right, this is a blessing and I should be happy that, for once, my wife isn't miserable about having to be married to me._ So thinking, Arturia walked into their bedchamber after another long day's end, at five in the morning, to get a few hours shut-eye.

She noticed movement in the corner of her eye, and turned her head to see the baby sitting up, wide awake. Guinevere was, as always, still snuggled into the covers of their bed and the baby would normally be asleep this time of the morning, so this was indeed rare. Arturia walked over silently to the crib and peered down with a small smile at the baby.

"… …H-hi little one." Arturia nervously whispers to the baby after a small staring contest with him. The little one boggles at the new found attention and babbles with his arms outstretched towards the king.

_D-does he, uh, want me to pick him up? _She really has no experience with a person younger then thirteen years.

Cautiously, Arturia bends down and picks the baby up under the arms, holding him away at arms-length with an emotionless expression. The baby seems unfazed by the absolutely blank look and motions with waving arms to be held closer.

"W-what? What do you want, boy?"

_Why am I nervous talking to a baby?_ _Wait a minute, Guinevere (ugh) named the kid…what was it? Emile, Eli, Elijah…Elliot! That's it, Elliot. _

"What do you want Elliot?" Her voice is surprisingly steady and soft to her ears. The baby giggles happily at the use of his name and Arturia instinctively pulls him close, thinking that will quiet him. "Shhh, you don't want to wake Mama, do you?" Apparently listening to her, all goes quiet.

"…uuuh… meeh…daaaah?" _What the? _Arturia's brow furrows in confusion as she looks down at Elliot.

"…daaa…daa…da-da…paaah…" His face was straining with concentration as he tried to form some coherent word. "Paah…pa…pa-pa…Papa." Time froze, and Arturia stiffened in shock.

"D-did you…did you just call me-?"

"Papa…Papa!" The boy answers with his first word again, as if to finish her question. Without a care in the world, the boy proceeds to snuggle up to the cold steel of her armor like its warm flesh. All is still and awkward, yet oddly touching and…sweet.

"Papa…" He mutters happily.

Suddenly, Arturia's thunderstruck attention is directed to the sound of a familiar yawn. Ever so slowly, Arturia turns her head to see Guinevere rising in the bed and rubbing sleep from her eyes in the same manner as a little girl. She squints at her husband curiously.

"Arturia…*yawns around the words 'what's wrong'* Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" She asks sleepily.

"I-I…Elliot…" She stammers in response.

"Elliot?" Suddenly Guinevere brightens up. "Awe, look at you two~! I just knew you'd come around! Let me guess, you're going to spend the whole day together right?" The queen asks excitedly.

"I-wait, what? No, nonono! Guin, I just-"

"Oh of course you are! Yay!" The woman ignores her frantic babbling completely, and doesn't give her a chance to finish. Suddenly Arturia feels something that causes her to slowly look down at the charge in her arms.

"Guinevere?" Arturia asks slowly, one royal eye twitching.

"Uh-hmm? She stops in the middle of her blathering to smile sweetly at her husband.

"Why…is my arm wet?" Arturia asks, slightly disgusted.

"Oh, he must need changed. I'll just leave you to it! You two are going to have so much fun…" Guinevere goes back to blathering as she gets dressed in the closet absentmindedly and runs a brush through her hair.

"Wait, ah, huh?" Arturia breaks out of her 'disgusted on all levels' stupor long enough to see Guinevere, still rambling, about to walk out their bedroom door.

"Guin! No Guin, wait I-" Her desperate shouting to her wife is cut off by the door closing swiftly behind said wife. "Don't know how to change nappy (1)." She finishes in a desperate whine/groan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After changing her dress and drying her gauntlet, Arturia walked down the hall some ways until she came upon a lady in waiting. The lady was kind enough to help in the predicament of her king. It was then that Guinevere's words really struck Arturia; she was responsible for Elliot the _entire _day. Being as wise and cautious as she was, the secretly woman king asked for help on all aspects of child care while she had the chance. Needless to say, after about an hour of "Childcare for Idiots", the king was more or less prepared to deal with the boy for the day.

Having had the lady pack a baby bag (2), with her supervision for future reference, the king had everything she needed.

_Nappies, wipes, talcum powder, a few spare outfits, toys, the little first-aid kit…though I don't know why…and a spare blanket. Yep I-wait what about food…? Damn it! _Arturia stops abruptly in the hall with a fuming scowl on her face causing Elliot to look up at his papa.

"Papa?" Arturia looks down and sighs, offering the boy a forced smile.

Of course the baby can't know that it's forced, so he simply snuggles back into the crook of her neck and remains still, balanced on her hip. Arturia resumes walking, headed for the kitchens. The cooks reactions to their king's presence in the kitchens is…flooring shall we say. Once Arturia explains her predicament of forced caretaking, the cooks happily show their High-King how to make a puree for the young prince. (_Young prince?_ Arturia thinks)In this case a vegetable puree from carrots is made as Elliot's meal, preserved in a small bowl heavily wrapped airtight in tinfoil.

Arturia sticks this and the accompanying spoon in the crook of her free arm, between the baby bag and her side. The other holds Elliot to her and feels about ready to snap off. Nevertheless, Arturia, now fully prepared for the long day ahead, decides to some training in after that god-awful bout with the endless paperwork and battle planning. Realizing she can't very well sit the baby on the cold hard ground, from observing a few playtime hours between he and Guinevere, she sighs for what must be the billionth time today, gets an old, woolen blanket from a closet, grabs a spare pillow from a guest room, and trudges off for the training yard in the southern wing of the keep.

Once she gets to her destination, Arturia manages to set everything down and semi-acceptably spreads the blanket on the ground near a wall, far enough from the weaponry that he won't be hurt, with one hand. After propping him up on the pillow so he won't fall over, Arturia digs in the bag and hands Elliot a toy to play with. Arturia watches the boy play with the small wooden horse (chew on it) for a few minutes, before deciding he's fine and going about her training.

This is what she needs; just going through the memorized stances and different maneuvers against the air. Feeling the familiar weight of her sword swung for not bloodshed but, dare she think, entertainment. She can't help feeling the smile across her face. Breathing deeply the crisp morning air, Arturia feels a rare, _rare _moment of peace in her ever-whirling torrent of a soul.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." A familiar voice greets. Arturia turns and sees Sir Bedivere striding towards her. "I thought you were retiring for your chambers last I saw you?" He questions playfully.

For the nine-trillionth time, a sigh escapes the king. "I was, but I somehow got roped into babysitting the_ entire day_ by the Queen." She says pointing to the wall Elliot sits at without looking at him.

Bedivere looks over with a single raised brow, and a smirk finds its way onto his face. "Oh? Majesty, I never thought you were one to be so…whipped."

"I advise you to be careful with your words, my friend." The tone matches the frost in the king's death glare sent Bedivere's way, causing him to shiver.

After a short silence, the knight proceeds cautiously. "S-so, are you, uh, reconsidering giving him away?" He can't help but note just how quick his king is in snapping around to glance at the boy; a long, considering look. The baby looks back, his toy at some point forgotten.

_He must have gotten a kick out of watching her with a sword. To him, it probably looked like she was dancing. _Sir Bedivere thinks with a small smile.

The king turns back with a click of the tongue and a shake of the head. "I don't know." is the only reply.

Another silence follows as the knight observes his king deep in thought, and wonders what it is that's dancing behind the usually cold eyes. "Sire?"

"Hmm?" The king doesn't even glance up at Bedivere.

"Arturia," The knight calls firmly. This time, sharp green eyes that hold a question and surprise gaze into Bedivere's. The woman frowns deeply.

"What is it? Something wrong?" The knight, her oldest friend since childhood, only smiles in response. After a while, Arturia is able to read the message in the wordless smile and returns it.

"Come, we have business to tend to in the hall."

Bedivere beckons his king as he walks over to Elliot and picks up the baby bag. Arturia looks up to see the position of the sun in the sky, sees she's only been out here for ten minutes, groans, and picks up Elliot so Sir Bedivere can gather the rest of their things.

"Papa!" Elliot happily smiles, which Arturia returns with a small smile of her own.

"Did he just call you…?" Just like that, the smile vanishes. Only to be replaced by a faint blush on her cheeks.

She settles the babe on her hip once more, and presumes to walk to the hall, in silence and in step, with her first knight. To her annoyance, the man is struggling to hide his heaving chest with the rustling of his breasted armor. When the two first step into the room, the other eleven knights look up and mirror her confusion before it turns to shock. Sitting in Bedivere's seat is Merlin and he, as well as all the other knights, has a small pile of gold in front of him. Suddenly, all the knights slam their fists on the Round Table.

"Damn it!" They all scream, as they begin pushing a fraction of their piles to Merlin. The old wizard smiles as he happily begins taking the fellow men's money.

"What's going on here?" Arturia asks.

"Well all the knights and I partook in several little bets after the kid first showed up on Death's Door with you as his guardian angel." Merlin explains.

"I see, Merlin, what all were the bets?" They all see the angry narrowing of her eyes and begin sweating a little. Bedivere wisely backs closer to the door.

"Well let's see," The wizard taps his chin, pretending not to notice his king's cautious anger. "I won the little wager that said you'd be spending a day with the little brat by today at the latest. Hmm, Majesty, just how did this come about?"

"To be discreet; Guinevere sort of roped me into it." She smiles a small smirk as Merlin's grin falters a little

"No milord, I mean could you be a bit specific as to what happened."

"Well, if it will make your deaths arrive quicker," She grins evilly as they begin paling. "I walked in my chambers after last you all saw me and Guin was sleeping but Elliot was awake. I went over to the crib, picked him up, and Guin woke up and saw us. She started gushing about us spending the day together, paying no heed to my talked-over protests, and promptly leaves the boy and I to our own devices." Some money from one half of the table is shifted to the other at this.

"C'mon, you guys can't really mean you placed a bet on _that_?" It's Bedivere that voices this, but Arturia gives a look to say she's asking the same thing. Everyone looks away from her baffled gaze while she sweat-drops.

"Well…" Merlin begins.

"Forget it; just…I don't want to hear anymore. Now, my knights, I believe we have some business that needed to be taken care of? Am I correct?" Arturia stops rubbing the bridge of her nose and takes her place at the head of the table, setting Elliot in her lap.

"Aaah….uguuuu…beeeh…." Arturia glances down in her lap to see Elliot squirming.

"Hmm? What's the matter Elliot?" Elliot looks up at the sound of her voice and makes a very unhappy face, telling her nothing. It's then that a low grumble can be heard. "Ah, you haven't eaten in a while, have you?" She can't help but smile.

"Sire where would you like me to put these?" Arturia turns her head to see Sir Bedivere standing next to her with their things still in his arms.

"Set the baby bag on the table, and would you mind returning the blanket and pillow to a closet?"

Bedivere leaves the bag and tinfoil mass on the table in front of Arturia, and then goes off to find a closet for the blanket and the pillow. Arturia promptly opens up Elliot's lunch, readjusts him in her lap so he's propped up on her right arm, scoops up a spoonful of the carrot-mash, and lowers the spoon to Elliot's face. Elliot just stares at the food.

"What is it? Come now, eat up." Three seconds pass and both Arturia and Elliot look confused. "I don't know what to do." Arturia looks back up at her knights with her usual serious face when saying this, so it's only natural they start laughing.

"T-Try *snickers* um, try getting him to open his mouth. Maybe mimicking what…*snickers* you want h-him to do?" Merlin, obviously taking too much enjoyment out of this, means there has to be something humiliating for her.

"Elliot, open your mouth…like this…" With her cheeks burning, Arturia opens her mouth a little wider then normal.

When Elliot follows her example, to her amazement, Arturia guides the spoon into his mouth and watches pleased as he automatically closes his mouth around the spoon and takes in the mush. Arturia watches the carrots and drool dribble down his chin, but when she knows he's swallowed another spoonful is brought down. This one gladly accepts.

"Good, so I guess you like it hmm?" Arturia's voice is by far the softest the men around her have ever heard it. None of them except Bedivere knows her secret.

Still, all the knights sweat-drop with one thought running through their minds; _Babies need more then that to know they've done something right._

Yet surprisingly, the kid gurgles happily and claps his hands; like he would when receiving normal praise. Soon, the bowl is finished with a few more praises and some more humiliating activities for the king to do to coerce it down. Bedivere at some point returns and joins in being spectator, but he's more helpful then the rest of the jabbing men.

"Well, I guess we need to change your clothes." Arturia says after observing the orange carrot stains on his white outfit.

Rifling through the bag, Arturia finds the baby blanket and one of the three spare outfits. After moving aside all the other things, she spreads out the blanket in front of her on the table, places Elliot on his back on the blanket, and proceeds to unbutton the puffy, white one-piece outfit Arturia still thinks looks like a nightgown (3). Arturia holds each limb still as she slides them out of their respective sleeves and legs, and then swiftly lifts the boy up with one hand to slide away the attire. At this point, for some reason, the boy starts throwing a hissy fit; kicking and whining.

The king rolls up the black leggings right pant leg before attempting to slide it on the leg. Elliot won't hold still of course, so she holds his leg somewhat still without hurting him and forces it on. Arturia rolls up the left leg, this is somewhat easier with one leg in the pants, and tries to keep him from kicking them off.

"Bedivere, would you hold him up so I can pull these up his waist?" This is forced through gritted teeth as she struggles with the temper-tantrum.

Sir Bedivere comes to the aid of his king, holding the boy under the arms to stand steady while Arturia lifts them to his waist. The boy struggles in Bedivere's grasp, but he is mostly held stationary.

"Why is he throwing such a fit?" Arturia asks/shouts exasperatedly.

Sir Bedivere only chuckles. "Let me help you, Sire."

With that, Bedivere holds the boy with one hand, grabs the long-sleeved, white cotton shirt in the other, and pops it over the boy's head. Before laying him on the blanket, the knight holds Elliot up with a hand under his back to get the shirt over his arms. Bedivere then repeats the process with the brown, short-sleeved tunic like it's nothing. Laying the boy back on the blanket, the knight takes the gray woolen socks and slides them on each wildly kicking foot without having to hold them still. Bedivere stretches the socks snuggly to the boy's shins before neatly bulling the leggings over them and turning to his king.

"Does he have moccasins in there?" The knight points to the bag.

"Uh…" Arturia stares wide-eyed and open-mouthed at her knight, snapping out of her trance before quickly rifling through the baby things to locate what he's asking for.

Arturia pulls out a small pair of light-brown, animal-fur moccasins with dark-brown laces woven in to them but not tied. Bedivere takes them and slides them on the now more calm boy with ease, tying them in a double-knotted, bowstring lace.

"Ta-da!" Sir Bedivere proudly holds out the fully dressed and slightly whimpering babe to his father. Arturia takes him, still in her little stupor.

"H-how did you…?"

"You've met my younger brother, Lucan?" The knight asks with a warm smile. Arturia nods. "I'm four years older, and had to often help my mother with him when he was even smaller then this little one. You could say I've helped raise him."

"Oh," Arturia looks down to realize she's been subconsciously rubbing Elliot's back. Without giving the action so much as a thought, she kisses him on his light-brown tresses.

She turns back to see all the stunned silent knights before once again sitting at the head of the table. All the knights look at one and other then back at her. Arturia raises an eyebrow with a smirk and Elliot pays them no heed. Petting his head Arturia pulls the boy into a hug in her lap and, having had enough of being gawked at, clears her throat to draw the men's attention.

"Now then, since things are calm now, would you care to get started on the business I was called to address?" They all exchange worried glances, even Bedivere who still stands at his king's side. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" She asks.

"Um, Sire, there appears…to be a…well, a problem in the village a crop of dispatched soldiers returned from scouting yesterday near Caldor." Gawain speaks up.

"Wait the crop I dispatched as guards for the city? You mean bordering where the Saxons are at the highest concentration?"

"Or so we thought." Lancelot interjects gravely. "At least that was true until yesterday."

"What do you mean? Have the Saxon's retreated? I know Caldor is near the Mountains of Isguard so it wasn't a very ideal location to set up a base; it's very difficult for supplies to come through and terrible terrain for waging battle."

"Aye, my king, but it seems the Saxons have begun retreating even further away from the city. We believe they are setting up to go near the White Mountains now."

"But they've been near mainly Isguard for five years now. Why would they leave when they have clung so tightly to it?" Arturia puzzles.

"We believe…that the city…needs assistance from you my liege." Bedivere speaks nervously.

"Of course, I have been giving them my assistance with the troops and supplies. Or do you mean to insinuate they request my presence personally, Sir Bedivere?"

"I…I do."

"Why would that be? Have the Saxons waged battle near the city?"

"…Um, yes, just not with us."

"What do you mean? If not with our soldiers…and not with the people we have declared under our protection, to which we should engage to protect, then who are the Saxons fighting in Caldor?"

Sir Bedivere breaths deeply, letting it out slow before answering, "A dragon."

"…." Silence reigns throughout the room, thick with tension as the king blinks at her knight.

"Excuse me?" She's not angry, just stunned.

Sir Bedivere swallows, "The Saxons engaged and withdrew from near the city of Caldor…because of a dragon. It left a message with the people…after it ate some of the city's civilians by witness reports."

"They request that you come to the mountains of Isgaurd, where its lair is. The Dragon demands tribute." Sir Yivian speaks up.

"… … … … … … …D-do you honestly expect me to believe this?" The king is incredulous after at least five minutes of pure silence. "Dragons died out some one-hundred years ago!" She protests desperately.

"That's as it was thought, my king, but do you remember tale of a gift I gave King Uther?" Merlin is smiling for some reason.

"A gift…you gave Uther?" She gasps in realization, her puzzled look turning to shock as she snaps her head to the idiotically grinning fool. "But then how-?"

"Ah, ah, now, there's no need to say more. You shall learn on this little trip you and I are taking, my king." The wizard wags his finger as if scolding a child.

"I see." Arturia says, her emotionless demeanor somewhat returning as she leans back in her chair. "When?"

"We shove off tomorrow at sunrise. That should give us plenty of time to make it there and get back within two days." Merlin answers.

Arturia nods, glancing down to see Elliot sound asleep in her arms. "If that is all, then I must go inform Queen Guinevere of my imminent departure. The young prince seems to need put down as well." She says as she turns to leave.

"Young prince? Does that mean you have decided to adopt the boy, Majesty?" Merlin asks with a smile in his voice.

Arturia hesitates for only a second as she stops in her tracks, but then turns to all of her most loyal men with the smallest of smiles gracing her features. "Yes, I have. The announcement shall be made later this eve."

With that she turns and leaves the roomful of stunned, gaping men. As she walks down the hall she can hear the joyous cheering of all thirteen men, and her smile only grows as she lets out a rare laugh all the way to her chambers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sure enough, Arturia finds Guinevere in their chambers. She looks up from the book she is reading, sitting on the edge of their bed. A wide, surprised smile adorns her face seeing such a rare one on her husband.

"My dear husband, what ever has gotten into you and your men? I can hear the commotion clearly from here, and did I hear you _laughing _just now?"

Arturia merely shakes her head, the smile still there. She walks over to the crib with a slumbering babe still in her arms, gently putting him down after giving a lingering kiss on his forehead. She drops the satchel on the bed as she comes to sit next to her now stunned wife.

Arturia chuckles before looking heartwarmingly into Guinevere's eyes. "Oh it's nothing really. My men just enjoy teasing my inexperience with children. They quite enjoyed my attempts at taking care of our son today, but I'll learn as time goes by." Three…two…one…

Guinevere gasps, dropping her book as she covers her mouth with both hands. "Do you mean..?"

Arturia nods.

"Squuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeee! Oh Artie!" With that, Guinevere tackles her into a bear hug of joy onto the bed. "Thank, thank you, thank you!"

Arturia merely laughs at her wife's childish antics. "Shhh! You don't want to wake the boy now-mph!" It should be said Arturia had her eyes closed after she laughed, so she did not see her wife strike like a rattle snake.

Their lips locked, Arturia turns the brightest shade of red possible while Guinevere happily devours her lips. The kiss lasts a small eternity, ending when Guinevere breaks away and rests her forehead against Arturia's. She sees the haze clouding her wife's eyes and the light flush of her cheeks as her breath comes in pants, it lasts a second, only a second before her eyes clear and Guinevere jumps back with a gasp of complete shock. With her body now out from under Guinevere's, Arturia wastes no time in jumping to the opposite edge of the bed.

She stares at her wife in a sputtering shock. They had been married out of only obligation and duty last year. They only engaged in _any_ romantic display, and only the smallest ones, as a stage for the people. They were _friends_ since nearly as long as her and Bedivere. While Arturia has never even remotely had any romantic relationship, she knows that she doesn't have a sexual preference for women, and neither does her wife. Or so she at least thought.

"G-G-G-G-Guinevere?"

Her wife covers her equally flushed and shocked face with both her hands, not daring to look at her incredulously staring husband.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I was just-just so caught up i-in the moment! I-I m-mean you-you've given me s-something….I-I just never…never thought that-that I'd have! B-believe me…Artie…I-I'd never do something like that…I-I was just-just so happy! I-I'm sorry." Guinevere continues to rapid-fire ramble, only bringing herself to look up at Arturia sincerely when she apologizes once more.

This time it's Arturia who looks away, a heavy blush on her face but not as scarlet as before. "I-It's fine…you shouldn't apologize for being happy." Her voice is quieter but thankfully steady.

Arturia clears her throat after a moment of heavy, awkward silence. "Um, Merlin and I, we, uh, got a personal summons to the city of Caldor. We will be leaving at sunrise tomorrow and should be back within two days."

"Oh, okay. Arturia…I… " Arturia gets up and walks to the door, stopping as her hand grasps the knob.

Without turning her head and her back to her wife she says, "We should go out about the city this afternoon, after Elliot wakes up. I'm making the adoption announcement tonight…and it will be good for the people to see us as a family beforehand."

"…Yes, that sounds fine." Arturia doesn't need to look at her to hear the happiness clashing with something. Still, she doesn't comment, and closes the door quietly behind her.

As she walks down the hall, the woman king is lost in her thoughts. As Guinevere's words repeat in her head, so the memory of what happened with them.

_What was that look in her eyes? It was there for a second, but it…No, I'm just over-thinking it. Guinevere volunteered to marry me so I could better maintain the secret. I love her as a dear _friend_!_ _I'm sure she feels the same and it's just like she says…about being caught up in the moment._

"_Arturia…I…" _Arturia shakes her head. _She sounded like she had something more to say… Now that we have a…son…together, I suppose we'll be spending a lot of time together when I'm not too busy. Come to think of it, I've been avoiding my wife except when absolutely necessary…could her feelings…No! _

Arturia rubs the bridge of her nose as a pain grows steadily in her head. It was going to be a long day…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk had probably been Arturia's most ingenious idea yet. It had been a peaceful time. The events from earlier seemed nonexistent, as they had their hands full with the little boy. The smiles, laughs, and overall mood with the people seeing them as a family were genuinely happy and heartfelt. The baby loved the attention and truly brought the best out of them as a couple. If any awkwardness showed up, it was the few times Arturia was technically forced to put her arm around Guinevere's shoulders or give her a peck on the cheek. But it was always gone as soon as it came with the focus on the soon-to-be new prince.

Guinevere went into a tantrum when Elliot first called Arturia papa. She proceeded to spend the next hour they sat down to a family picnic in the town square trying to get him to say 'Mama'. After Arturia finally got tired of hearing Guinevere sound out the name fifty million times a million different ways, she took the boy into her lap, looked him in the eye, and said:

"Elliot, who am I?" He responded with a happy squeal of 'Papa' "Yes, good. Now, do you know who this is?" She turned him towards Guinevere, "This is your mommy."

Elliot said, "Maaah….euhhhhh….maaaa…"

Arturia rolled her eyes, turned him back, and said, "Elliot, say; Ma."

"Maaaa…."

"Again." She says quickly prompts. "Ma…ma, say that."

"Maaaa….maaaa…."

"Put it together…"

"Maaa…maaaa….ma-ma….Mama."

"Oooh he said it! What a smart boy; saying two words in one day!" Guinevere snatches the boy from Arturia's hands and smothers him with kisses. Elliot laughs while Arturia rolls her eyes in a more playful manner.

"Now, Elliot; who is this woman?" Arturia points to Guinevere.

"Mama!" He squeals.

"Good, and I am?" She points to herself.

"Papa!"

"Who?" She asks with a smile.

"Papa!"

"And where's Mama?"

"Mama!" Elliot squeals while he hugs Guinevere's neck, doing as Arturia did and also pointing to her.

"Okay good. I just wanted to make sure he truly had it." Arturia massages the boy's hair and he giggles.

"Mama! Papa!" They both laugh.

"He really is a smart one, and with you to teach him he'll make the perfect prince and future king."

Arturia, for once, happily sighs. "I hope so."

"Oh, don't be like that! Look at how quickly you got him to not only say the word, but understand what it meant too! He loves and listens to you!"

Guinevere nods as if agreeing with herself and smiles brightly after so fiercely saying this, practically screaming it at her husband. Practically.

Arturia dissolves into uncontrollable laughter. "O-Oh really?! Ahahaha! Oh, Oh god! Ahahaha!" It takes about twenty minutes, but Arturia finally gets herself under control.

"Arthur, are you all right? I've never seen you laugh that hard!" Guinevere looks amused and worried as her husband wipes away laughter-induced tears

"I…I say he'll be Mommy's little boy, Mommy's angel." She smirks challengingly as these words dawn on her Queen.

"Of course he will; he has to be!" Guinevere defends after she blinks at her ever smiling husband.

"He has to?" Arturia raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, Arthur darling, he has to. That said, he also has to be the spitting image of his father; a proud, selfless, and perfect king who would do anything for his country."

Arturia snorts dismissively. "I am far from a perfect king. I'm also…no I shouldn't say that."

"What?"

Arturia looks away from her wife's puzzled gaze. "It's nothing." She stands. "Come, we should prepare for this evening's announcement, and I need my rest for tomorrow." Without a word more, the king knows Guinevere is following her. Confirmed when she feels her wife take her hand but not quite fall into step alongside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At six that evening, King Arthur stands on the balcony of his castle, overlooking the packed sea of faces. He wears on his office, the golden, decorative crown and ermine king's robes. Ill-fitting on the unknown girl's head and shoulders they may be, but nobody denies their High-King.

"Good people of Camelot," She intones. "Rejoice! For on this day, I give to you an heir! The boy I rescued from the village has died." She waits for the collective gasp and cries to die down when she raises a hand in silence. "He has died and been born again! On this day and forevermore shall he be known as my and my Queen's adopted son! I hereby proclaim that when the time comes he shall rule after me as your king! When I am gone or shall I step down I ask of you, my people, to help see him to his rightful place as of this day forth! Do you accept him?"

Without hesitation, the people's collective voices ring out as one. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" They chant. King Arthur raises a hand to silence them.

At this, Guinevere comes out to stand side by side with the High-King, carrying the new prince in her arms. The Queen wears her crown, bestowed on the day of their marriage, and fine dark-green garb befitting royalty. Elliot is dressed in a royal-blue, rich shirt and pants, also befitting royalty. Elliot stares down at the people, surprisingly silent. Sir Bedivere steps forward with a small, less decorative crown on a throne pillow. He kneels on a bended knee whilst holding the offering to his lord. King Arthur nods before ceremoniously taking the small crown in both hands as her first knight steps away.

The High-King turns to face the Queen before stepping to the side as Merlin walks to her place, holding a golden goblet in the hand that doesn't hold his walking staff. He is dressed as he always is. The High-Magician raises the goblet high above his head.

"In this goblet resides the holy water from the blessed saints above!" The wizard's voice booms as he turns directly to face the Queen, cup still held high. "I hereby wash you of your sins in these tears of our angels and of our God! Rise forth this day a holy man and accept the blessings from the King of Heaven as the crown is placed upon your head!"

Merlin slowly pours the goblet of holy water in a steady trickle on Elliot's head. When not one drop of water remains in the cup, Merlin lowers the golden goblet to his side and steps away. He comes to stand to the High-King's left as the king once again stands in front of the Queen, the small crown still in both hands. King Arthur raises the crown above his son's head and slowly, ceremoniously brings it down to rest on the boy's head. It's a perfect fit, and the king takes the prince into her arms. The High-King, High-Magician, and High-Queen all turn to face the crowd. The king raises the boy high above his own head, as if offering him to the heavens and all the people at the same time.

"Now let your voices ring through the night sky! To the Kingdom of Heaven may your cries be heard, so the Lord may bless my son and the future he carries with this crown! All hail the prince! All hail Elliot Arthur Pendragon!"

Like a crashing wave of sound, every voice: young, old, man, woman, past, present, and future. These voices ring out in the streets below. The mighty screams cry powerfully, washing over the entire city and the sky above. So may it be heard throughout the world, and so may the world know the name of Britain's new future ruler. The name: Elliot Arthur Pendragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour after the baptism and coronation ceremonies, the King, Queen, and Prince all retire to the royal chambers. The Queen dries off Elliot with a towel before changing him into pajamas while the King finally sheds her armor for the day. Coming to find her wife and new son both in their bed Arturia smiles as she slides under the covers in a pale-blue nightgown.

"My, what a rare occasion for you to join me in bed, my husband." The Queen teases.

"I would have done so early this morning, but a certain Queen pushed off a certain Prince on me and my rest was delayed. I also have a rough few days ahead, so I would think it advantageous to sleep in a bed whilst I can. Not only so, but my dear wife, do you not miss the arms of your husband in a nightly embrace?"

Guinevere is taken aback by this and takes a moment to regain her composure. "Haha, my husband has ever rarely embraced me, albeit very nice when he does."

"Oh? Maybe he should do so more often." Arturia wraps her arms around Guinevere's shoulders in a sisterly-embrace so quick the Queen cries out in surprise.

"My Arturia, you should have blessed me with a child when we were children." The Queen says this laughing, but Arturia pulls back with her brow set in confusion.

"What is _that _supposed to mean, Guin?"

"Maybe then you'd be more so naturally like this. Let's face it, the more we grew up the more you hid this side of you. The baby has brought that side out of you again, and in a day nonetheless."

"I will admit to that. Children naturally do that because that is the side of people they need, I believe." Arturia lightly grabs Elliot's foot as he kicks bout in his mother's arms.

"Yes, maybe they do." Guinevere agrees. "Speaking of…what _children _need," Arturia looks up at the hesitant face of her Queen, surprised by the ever so slight infliction on the word 'children'.

"Guin?" Her wife meets the puzzled gaze.

"I think it's best if we tell him your true nature as soon as we can. Now I'm not saying he should refer to you as a mother." She adds quickly seeing the frown. "He will call you Father, Arturia, but he will learn the truth one day and I want it to be from us."

"So you wish us to merely include him in the keeping of the secret?" Guinevere nods. "I will agree to that. I merely wonder when we should and how to tell him to keep it a secret."

"That should be easy, Artie; simply institute it while he's young. Set him straight when he's old enough to understand, but tell him the people see you as King and therefore, they see you as a man. So he must call you Father." Arturia nods, finding that to be sufficient. Arturia sees it then, the look of something more to say in her wife's eyes.

"Guinevere, is…is there something more you want to say? You had that look…earlier too."

The Queen looks away, a blush prominent on her cheeks. "I...I want to ask you if we might...start being a husband and wife." The look in her eyes is meaningful, even sad. _  
_

"Guin, I don't understand; we _are _husband and wife, we've been married for little more then a year." She would say more, but is stopped upon hearing her wife's sigh.

"I...I don't mean the stage we put on for the court. Elliot, he deserves everything a normal child does. I married you out of duty and friendship, yes, but he won't have to do that because...because..."

"Because he won't have to pretend he's something he's not for the throne?" Arturia finishes for her, and Guinevere nods.

"He'll be able to marry for love, and where do you think he's going to look first for an example of married life and love is like? Even if not intentionally?"

"...Us; his mother and father."

"Mm-hmm, I don't want him to think 'us' as we are now is what real love is.

"We can explain to him our...circumstances and show him a true example of-" Arturia already cuts herself off realizing her own dead-end.

But do you know any examples of real love to show him? Besides, like it or not, we _will_ be the first thing he thinks of in that regard, no matter what we do..." Even with that off her chest, Arturia can see that look isn't leaving. It's then, that somehow the pieces unwillingly click together.

"This isn't just about Elliot, Guin." It's not a question, but Arturia gets the answer when Guinevere winces and looks away once more. "Guin-"

She's cut off by Guinevere abruptly getting out of bed and putting Elliot in the crib. From the angle she and the crib are, Arturia can see Guinevere's profile. She can see the tears not wanting to cascade down her cheeks and her knuckles gripping the railing of the crib until they're white. Arturia sits stunned for only a moment, before jumping out of bed and spinning Guinevere to face her by the shoulders after swiftly moving behind her. Arturia feels helpless watching as the bitter tears fall and the fight to hide her lightly sobbing breathing.

"You love me, don't you?" Arturia's eyes widen as the words fall off her own lips. Even more so, when Guinevere nods.

"I-I d-didn't wa-want to…" Arturia wraps Guinevere in a hug before she can say more.

"Guin, we can talk after you calm down. It's okay; just cry."

She does. Guinevere cries rivers, waterfalls, and Arturia just hugs her through it all. This brings Arturia back to memories of their childhood; she would always be the comforter, the listener, to Guinevere. She hates to admit it, even now, but try as she might to be a man…she was a woman, and women are built in their blood to comfort, gab, and do girlie things with other women. That's what made Arturia put up with the overly-girlie, ditzy side to this duchess; she learned about the side of herself she was raised to ignore.

_Guinevere loves me. _The thought hits Arturia like a ton of bricks. _She…loves me…genuinely. _

Arturia runs through all the childhood memories she can, wondering if there were signs. She remembers one of the countless nights the two would sneak off to the river in the forest near Ector's farm estate. They were ten and Guinevere had said she wished Arturia would have been born a man, and then nothing in her (Arturia's) life would be difficult or wrong. Had she meant something besides being king? Arturia remembers the last Christmas the two really spent together, right before Arturia became a knight in her father's, Uther's, guard at fourteen. She was already cold then, prepared to be a king. She and Guinevere had ended up under the mistletoe, and with everyone thinking she'd been a man she _had _to kiss Guin.

_That had been my first kiss, ironic really, looking back...Now that I think about it, that kiss was different from all the kisses we've ever shared after; as husband and wife. Guinevere had been putting effort into it, it seemed. Yes, I remember the kiss as if it were happening now._ _It was similar to- …To that kiss this morning. The look in her eyes... How could I have not seen it? She's loved me since we were kids. I didn't even…god what kind of a person am I?! Can I even call myself human- wait…_

For neither the first nor the last time, the words repeat bitterly in her head. _The king cannot be human._

_Why? Why does saving my country have to result in ruining everything and everyone around me? Have I been wrong? No, no I'm not wrong it's the only way_ I _know how to be a king, so how could _my _kingship be wrong? What are truly wrong, are both my marriage and this lie. But for the greater good,_ this is what has to be.

"I'm sorry, Guinevere, I'm so, so sorry." She whispers while gently stroking her hiccup-sobbing wife's hair. Arturia gazes in front of her, down at her sleeping son.

_If there is a God, please bless my son to not bear the curse of this inhumanity. How do I teach him to rule differently? Do I just let him figure it out? Then how would I be doing a father's main job? A father; that's someone who teaches the son that will carry on their name a lifetime of knowledge learned so they will not be on their own and making the same mistakes._

My _way to rule…maybe that just isn't the way for _him _to rule. Lord of Heaven and commander of angels, help me teach my son all I can and watch over him and my wife when I cannot. This I pray, this I do so solemnly pray. I still have time, I can fix it, but where do I start? I can't change anything about my kingdom, but my wife and son are another matter, right? Oh, god, I don't know! Why does everything have to fall apart?!_

"Arturia," The king is drawn out of thought and into those deep, dark, and sad eyes.

_Even when she's so close to breaking she's still worried about me? Wasn't I always the one who used to be the worrywart between us?_

"I sometimes wonder…did God send me you for a reason? Did you know my human side to help me reconnect to it?" Arturia asks with a sad smile. _I need to know._

"I sometimes wonder…is it wrong to love you?" _I could say the same. Is it wrong for me to have you?_

"I can't answer that for God…but I don't think it's wrong, different maybe, but not wrong." _No, it's not wrong._

"Why do I still love you?" _I don't know. I wish you didn't, I don't deserve you._

"Was it fated for us to be married?" _Please, answer me._

"Can I have what I want?" _What do you want?_

"I've given you a family, us a family." _I'm glad I could at least give you that happiness._

"Can I have you?" _Guinevere, please. It hurts…so much to see you like this._

"I'm your faithful husband." _I wish that were true in the literal sense of the title._

"Can I have you…the way I would if you were a man?" _I wish I was one, and that Elliot was truly born to us. _

"Do you want me…as a lover?" _Can I be that to you? Do I love you -deserve to love you- like that?_

"…Yes." _But you're so pure. I will surely stain with my hands, covered in blood, you if I were to touch you. _

"What do you think?" _Help me. I'm lost._

Guinevere swallows, her throat having gone dry. "I think…I think I'd like to try. You've given me a child, they think you're a man, how could it be wrong in their eyes that we're lovers when we're married? About God…I sometimes wonder if he exists. If he did, why would your life be so cruel? That's what I've thought since we were eight years old, since you told me and Bed." _I wonder too, for a lot of reasons._

"I think it'd be wrong if we _weren't_ lovers, to the people, but this isn't about them. It's about us and our son; the family we have. Do you think Elliot would look down on us for being lovers given our situation?" _Focus on us and what's important about our son's future. Nothing else matters in the end, because it's all connected._

"No, if anything it would teach him to be a better person, let love be something he need not be ashamed of, and let nothing get in the way of his dreams or happiness. Above all, the lesson I think he should take to heart…protect those you love at all costs and place them above everything, even duty and your own life." _If that's what you want, I'll make sure he learns it._

"But what if he loves the people so much that it clashes with his family? How would he protect both? How would he choose one over the other?" _How do _I _do that?_

"That's up to him, then. We can't tell him which is more important. We can only teach him to be a proper man and king, the rest is up to him in the end." _I'll make sure he's the best man he can be, and a better king then me._

"Guinevere," _Will you stay with me if I go down this path?_

"Yes?" _I'm laying my hope on you and our son, even though I shouldn't._

"Would you stay with me, no matter what? When I'm gone, will you stay with Elliot?" _Will you go insane when I leave? Will I lose you? Lose Elliot? Lose both of you and be damned to be alone?_

"Of course, that's the vow I took when we were married. Elliot is a part of both of us, and he'll be all I've got left of you. So how could I leave him? It would be the same as leaving you, right?" _Of course, how blind am I? But what about your answers to my other questions; I need you and Elliot too._

"Okay, then the answer should be clear." _Yes, I'm sorry but the answer is too clear._

Arturia leans in. Hers is a light pressure on Guinevere's mouth and nothing more. The kiss is longer then most they've shared but still chaste by definition. Arturia breaks away and takes a step back, not able to look her wife in the eye.

"That was the best I could do. I want to love you, Guin, I do. I'm afraid though."

"What are you afraid of?" Guinevere closes the step gap.

"I'm scared I'll lose you, Elliot, both of you and be alone. I'm scared I'll taint you with my blood-stained touch. I'm scared about our family's future. Mostly, I'm scared I'll ruin everything, like I always do. _That's _why we shouldn't do this. I accept your love, and I accept our son. I just-"

"Don't you think I'm afraid too?" Arturia jumps at the question, looking at Guinevere's fiery gaze. "I'm not scared you'll taint me. I'm scared I'm being selfish and tearing you away from…from destiny. I'm scared this counts as a sin and I'll take away your paradise, your utopia. I'm afraid everyone will condemn us _and_ our son, including Heaven's King. That they'll blame him for something we did! I can't take the fear. I can't take denying myself. I resigned myself of 'true love' because I thought the one I'd loved had died. Even though I married them, they weren't the same person."

"G-Guinevere…" Arturia actually backs up a few paces in fear of the fire in the woman's deep, brown eyes. "I'm sorry, all I do is cause you pain. What do we do Guin?" Arturia holds the pleading question in her eyes, dousing the Queen's fire.

Guinevere sighs. "I don't know, and fighting isn't doing anything. Come, you need rest."

The two go to bed, facing away from each other. One on the other's mind, both regretting, and both questioning. Neither of them get any rest. The night only seems so much longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, you guys decide whether Guinevere and Arturia think marriage is more then obligation. I'm fine either way, but I'm wrestling with it so I left it at that. Give me reasons too, I'm not into the whole whichever got more votes, but I judge based off opinions.

I'm neither necessarily for nor against same-sex relationships but I figured it'd be fun to toss the idea of this ship. I don't really hate Saber x Shirou either, but actually, it'd be fun to see how an Arturia already spoken for acts with Shirou.

Let me know what you think because I'm playing Monkey In The Middle with this.


	2. A Soul's Decision

A/N: Hey, so thank you to all the supporters of this and a special thanks to all the reviews casting a vote for the pairing.

As always: Read, enjoy, and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to Caldor was silent for the first few hours. Both parties lost in their own thoughts. Before she'd left, Arturia had a private goodbye with her new son and battled with whether or not to wake Guinevere. In the end, she'd merely told Elliot to be good for her and left without going near the sleeping woman.

"You seem to be meandering in great thought. What troubles you Art?" Arturia doesn't bother to question anymore how he knows so much about her without even needing to spare so much as a glance.

"Thoughts of the near future plague my already troubled mind as of late."

Merlin doesn't say anything, and the part of his face she can see betrays nothing. She has always been comfortable with the relationship the grandfatherly wizard and she have maintained. They both back off when the other is evasive to probing unless the other has caused a great deal of trouble for one. Surprisingly, that hasn't always been Merlin. Arturia has never known what to really expect of the old magician. though his method's are questionable, the end result of his advising give nothing but reason to keep following him, though not blindly. She wonders just what things lay hidden in the shadows of his past he has yet to reveal, or the many secrets still latent in what is known.

This exploit is proof of the latter. It explains a great deal he hides, but gives away nothing to the countless other secrets he may still hold. She could be finding out more then she may ever want to know and at the same time not enough about the man riding alongside her now. She never could and may not be able to say she truly knows Merlin, but Arturia is only one among an uncountable many. This alone is holding her tongue from asking the questions whirling in her mind. What are the circumstances regarding him and this trip besides a link to the exotic blood coursing through her veins?

"You seem passively sullen yourself, Merlin. Might you wish to share some regarding our trip? Or do you have other matters on mind?"

"All will become clear soon enough, my none-too-patient knight-king. There is not much I am able to disclose in the open, and we must be safe from any hearing ears."

"Understood, though it's quite unnerving to find you have fallen so silent, my friend. What troubles you must indeed be great, yes?"

"It is with a heavy heart that I must agree with you, my liege."

"I see. Then I shall not further encroach upon your troubles until deemed appropriate. Trust me in my saying that _all _regarding this matter had best be revealed. You have left far too much mystery surrounding this, my friend."

"I shall heed that wish if it appeases you, Sire. Know that the unknown surrounding this tale shall by far sate your curiosity, and in return I seek to lessen the most recent burden from your mind as well."

"That shall be a fair compromise. However, I do wish that once my troubles fall from my lips, you refrain in mockery or jabbing comradery of any sort. These secrets shared will only be between you, our guest, and I."

"Very well, Sire, it shall be as you wish. I am not in that jovial a mood to begin with, so I doubt I shall find the spirit to mock you no matter what riches you give to me." Arturia's eyes widen at that, but she deems it best to leave the matter be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once passing through entrance of the Isguard Mountain pass, Arturia and Merlin leave their horses in a safe location and take the rest of the journey on foot. The climb up the mountain is long and tiresome to both parties, but after hours of climbing the high peak and losing oxygen with the rising altitude of the trek, the two finally reach the flattening off plateau near the mountains peak while panting raggedly for each breath.

"Christ Almighty! That was much more difficult then I remember it to be!" Merlin says between pants.

"You can say that again." Arturia agrees, leaning on forward with her hands on her knees, sweating a storm in her armor.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of more intruders upon my domain?" A third voice -strict yet bemused, and clearly a feminine one with a somewhat low octave ring -calls out. Arturia's blood freezes while Merlin gives the smallest of smiles.

"Hello Arevia, it has been far too many a passing year."

"Merlin? My god, where the hell have you been? You could've at least sent a messenger you know!"

A towering black dragon slowly emerges from the large cave entrance in front of them. She has amber eyes like fire and gleaming white fangs that contrast wildly to her midnight-black body as she gives a wolfish grin. The man merely scratches the back of his head sheepishly as he removes his hood. Arturia gapes between the two with her eyes wide and her mouth only partially open.

"Hello, it's rare the pervert brings one of his many courtiers here. May I ask your name?" Arturia's face went from pink, to red, to pink again at the very notion of the words.

"I am not, nor will I EVER court this despicable womanizer!"

"Well, no need to be snippy. Perhaps if you wouldn't wear such stuffy armor, you would be a bit less aggressive."

"I-wait a moment…How-?"

"Did I know your true nature? Dragon's are beings of great power, mysterious to even ourselves. Your soul is naked before my eyes, and tells every truth or lie about you. Merlin would also, on occasions, speak of his prophecy after the heir was born. Since I asked for the king, I assume that to be you?"

"Indeed, I am Arturia Lillian Pendragon, King of Knights over the Britons. What is it that you have called upon me for? Why did you devour the citizens of Caldor?" She straightens with pride, placing her armored fists to her hip-plates.

"Devour? Such an unfitting word to be placed upon my actions, I believe the better defining would come as self-defense."

"Oh? If that is indeed the case, then might you explain such circumstances to justify your claim? I would also be most grateful to learn of my High-Wizard's connection to you."

"I believe that to be acceptable. As you might come to find, dragons are believed to be extinct for over a hundred years. Some fifty years ago the wars that once raged to kill out the last remaining clans of my kind were times of history. Though, they were not forgotten to only a few who truly wished to see our death. My family was one of the last two, hiding in plain sight of you humans. My father and mother, only young mates at the time, sought a dormant refuge in these very mountains. Undisturbed lest on the hunt, my parents sought desperately to help keep our dying race alive and kept close ties with the other family. None were brave enough to travel the barren lands surrounding these mountains so hiding was easy.

That is until the time a fifty-something-year-old drifter wondered through the pass. Though of such an age, the man looked to be in his thirties. He claimed his name to be Merlin, and he agreed to help protect my parents for the cost of learning our races secrets. He came often then, and kept true to his word as my parents did theirs. Twenty-five years of that time passed, and my brothers and sisters were conceived and hatched. The other family fell to those despicable few left to obsess with us, save for a single year-old son, Kovocx.

Understand this, Arturia Pendragon, the man with you has many secrets even my parents did not learn. However, he is more then family to me. He not only learned our secrets, but he became one of us. He carries with him more knowledge of our secrets then any mortal man has since the times our people were once united. He shared in our bloodshed, customs, and our journeys. "

Arturia can't find it to even nod in response. Her eyes glued to the rarely shown face of the man before her as she reads his non-expressing eyes. How much is truth and lies in this man before her? Will he share more with her, or even her son? Will nobody come to understand all that Merlin is and all he hides? She knew his connections to the dragon would be great, but never could she have expected it to reach such an extent.

"Indeed I did." Merlin speaks for the first time. "I watched you children grow up, and it ways as one of my heaviest regrets until the end of time that I could not help you all when in need of my assistance most."

"I see your words to be true to even the core of your being, old man. Know that neither I nor Kovocx hold ill intent to you for those times. You were only one man, and the fault should lie with us in all reality."

"NO!" His thunderous bellow causes both to start in shock. "If I did more…set up stronger wards…or-" Arturia can see him begin to crack, a rare side to him emerging.

"You did all you could possible, Merlin, and all of my family would agree. None of us thought ahead far enough, and my siblings and I, our actions are to blame for it all. If we had not wandered out of these mountains while Mother and Father were away…they would not have caught us." Arevia's eyes grow distant, chasing the distant flicker of a memory.

"If I had just gotten there sooner…" He interjects, causing Arevia to glare at him with a heated fire in her amber eyes.

"Then you might have been killed too! I already live with the blood of my siblings staining my claws, I could not have yours been there as well!" She roars, her eyes filling with painful tears as her voice begins to waver. "Now Kovocx is gone too, and I am left alone save my children…" She finishes drawing a quavering breath.

"Arevia…they are still among us? Why have you returned to these mountains?" Arturia watches as tears spill his cheeks, and his eyes somehow grow cold and hard despite the glistening of his pools.

"No, they have long been gone." The dragon shakes her head. "Though not without a great many confrontations to proceed, weakening Kovocx in the presence of those damn Saxons. We returned here to nest properly, only for our home to be encroached upon by such heathens. I am so tired of the discretions of these humans. Had the wars really been so twisted, and our long ago collaboration been so forgotten?"

"I deeply apologize for all you have lost." Arturia interjects as a silence overtakes the two. "If your tale is as true as it is sorrowful, I can wholeheartedly believe my conclusion that my people wrongly attacked you while you fought those that took your partner."

"You may, Arturia. If those brutes cannot show gratitude for all I am doing for them, the least I ask is that they leave my children and I alone. Thus, I have called for a meeting with this land's king to hope they might have heart enough to grant my request."

"The luck of your ancestors may finally be turning in your favor, my friend. I indeed am more then willing to grant your request. I shall guarantee you and your children's safety, along with the safety of this mountain you call home. This is on the condition that you only attack the Saxons if they are the ones to engage you, and that your children do not eat my people habitually."

"It shall be done, thank you King of Knights." The dragon bows deeply at Arturia's feet, tears leaving a glistening trail on her cheeks.

"There is no need for your thanks. Not only do I sympathize due to recently gaining a child myself, but we share blood, do we not?"

"Yes, the blood of my kind is without doubt in your veins, the blood of my late father. I shall hope our ties are connected strongly, my sister. Your kindness shall be repaid, for as you guard my children, I shall protect yours. I hope you will teach him the uniqueness in his blood, so that he may one day meet my children and I."

"I shall bring him to meet you once he is old enough to travel, but my son is adopted and does not share my unique blood." Arturia manages a warm smile at the thought of her son meeting the next generation of dragons.

Arevia chuckles at this, "It matters not. The boy will carry on your legacy, your family name, and receive the fruits of labor from a long life as you pass on your knowledge and priceless treasures. He may even see unfinished dreams of yours play out to the end, as all is in a child's duty to their parents. So how should it matter whether he is of real blood relation, when you will raise him a true son and treat him as a real son regardless? As such, he is my family in relation to you, and one whom I wish to learn of us."

"I suppose you are right in that. I hope Elliot will view your children as the cousins they are, and that in my passing you will be among the first to watch over and guard him in my absence."

"It shall be as you wish so long as you return the favor should the same be said of my fate. Not that it need be said regarding familial matters."

"I agree completely. From this day forth, our families are truly bound by blood. It is as it should be, Arevia."

"Indeed it is, sister. Though, I must confess that by the looks of your soul family is a convoluted aspect in your life."

"I'm afraid I must agree. A great deal about family plagues me, especially as of late."

"Ah yes, I do believe we had struck an agreement before arriving here, my king." Merlin speaks up, a broad smile on his face.

Arturia heaves a soft sigh. "Only will my lips speak so long as you uphold the rest of your end, Merlin."

"As I shall, my king, I assure you. Now might you lessen some of the burden on your shoulders among only us in this sanctuary?"

"I have no choice." She narrows her eyes at the old wizard, who in turn grins evilly.

"That you do not." He agrees. "That you do not."

"Very well, the burden lying upon my head is of Guinevere. She has confessed to me true feelings of romantic intention since my provision of our son. She wishes not only to no longer deny herself of these feelings for herself, but to set the example of love in a marriage for our son. He, after all, will not be forced to marry, but liable to wed out of true love."

"And what do you wish, sister?" Arturia looks at Arevia with a guilty conscience belying in her eyes.

"I want to love her back, but so many fears hold my heart in chains. I feel guilt as well, guilt for having to cause her so much pain for God knows how long. She has loved me since we were mere children, and I was oblivious. I have to be the perfect king, and sacrifice being human for the good of my country.

How can I be the loving husband and father I wish to be? How do I show my boy to rule my country without forcing him to bear the same pain I can never be rid of because of my oath? How can I teach him to be a better king without being a contradiction to all I wish to teach him? How do I make him live with his parents' secrets and shames? Will our actions ban him from Heaven's arms, or all of us? Will we all work to reach a paradise already lost to us because of the sins we would bear if my queen and I pursue these feelings?"

Both Merlin and Arevia patiently listen as Arturia pours out the grief of her soul and heart. Both wince at the sheer pain and agony her soul must wallow in. Arevia and Merlin both pity the girl with so much turmoil and responsibility thrust upon shoulders barely seventeen and yet forever only fifteen summers. Arevia has trouble even holding this ever strong and brave little girl in her sight, the blinding clarity of her naked soul simply too much to look upon. Merlin feels the guilt of the girl's life build, and it constricts his heart and soul all over again. Why did she have to suffer for his dream?

After a long silence as they listen to her lay her troubles barren for them to see, Arevia finally finds the courage to speak her opinions on the matters. Merlin stares up at the sky, facing away from the two and battling demons.

"Sister, I feel great sorrow merely looking upon the sea of tormenting conflictions that make up your soul. I cannot outright answer your questions, but I will give the advice I am able to offer on your matters of grief."

"Please, anything will be of great help to me."

"You bear the impossible notion that a king must be inhuman and contain no emotions, yet you can't raise your child without these so precious functions of humanity. You cannot be the cold king and be warm to your son and wife. I believe you should choose whichever you feel obligated to the most, because you will always, no matter what, place duty above everything else. So, who holds more duty to you, your family or your kingdom?"

"I cannot choose between them, it would break me, as it is now."

"Why?"

"Because, I made the oath of bearing a sword since first grasping one as a child, and renewed that vow upon taking the sword from the stone. I hold a near life-long obligation to the crown and only a recent duty to my son and wife."

"So you would choose the people over family because you have sworn to them longer, and swore to put their needs above your desires? Still, you feel the obligation to your family, wishing to fulfill that to also uphold the first oath when your son will bear the crown next?"

"Yes, you see exactly the problem before me."

"I also see the only solution left to you in this problem."

"Please, I beg of you, tell me."

Arevia sighs. "You must either break your word to your people, or you must send your son off and leave your wife. Your son will grow, learning your ideals, and you will hold no more obligations to Guinevere."

"That would kill me as well, because I do love them both and do not wish to be damned to be utterly alone."

"There is a third option you are not telling her Arevia." Both of the women snap their heads to Merlin turns to face them.

"I am trying to lessen her burden, Merlin, not triple it."

"As that surely would," Merlin agrees. "But would you rather your sister die of a broken heart, or have a chance to see all she wishes at the cost of more pain then she already bears on her strong soul?"

"I-"

"Whatever it is, I can take pain. After all, I hold in me your father's blood and a dragon-core, Arevia."

"Please understand, sister, the probability of this actually working…the end does not at all justify the means."

"That is for me to decide when faced with the crossroads. Just tell me, I beseech your soul as a fellow parent and life partner." Their eyes meet and lock, each trying to find break in the other's resolve.

Finally Arevia relents with a small nod, her eyes staring at the plateau's floor. "The third option is that you do as I have advised you against, taking on both positions at once. You'd essentially be living to lives at once, and earning spite from your people-"

"I was prepared to carry on no matter if I was betrayed, left, or despised. It is only natural with my path of kingship."

"And what of your family's feelings? Can you stand it if the ones you seek to support you leave you?"

Arturia's brain comes to a crashing halt. Her eyes widen to impossible sizes as she stares, open-mouthed, at the dragon before her. She doesn't see Arevia but her wife and the silhouette of a small child grasping her hand. Even though she can't see the boy other the outline and his hand, Arturia knows he glares at her with the same immeasurable hate that her wife does. They turn and walk off as she fiercely wills her stunned lips to utter a plea, a cry, anything. Only chocked squeaks tumble out after them, not loud enough to be audible to even Arturia.

"You see, just the prospect of their abandonment leaves your very soul rent asunder. So how can you say you won't choose them? If you are willing to be loathed by the people, then as long as you have the love of your family, you'd be at least sane." Arevia's voice brings the king back to reality.

"I can't abandon them just because they despise me, I will make both work. In the end, if I am on the verge of losing both of them, I will make it clear to my wife and son that I love them and wish with all my heart they will at least see that."

"Sister, you sadden me with how complicated you must make things, how much pain you force yourself to take for so little reward. How are you sure you will even reach Avalon? What really makes all of this trouble worth it?" _Do you truly wish to prove your father wrong in his abandonment of a daughter so badly?_

"At times, I don't honestly know, but I know my dream is real. If Avalon is unreachable to me, then maybe my new dream will be to see Elliot stand in that distant utopia. Even if I will not join him, to see my son accomplish more then I could and to share my dream, it will grant me all the happiness in the world."

For a brief moment Arevia sees a bright, shining hope that completely engulfs all the pain of her soul, before it crumbles and fades to more pain and suffering. Arevia sees it and is only saddened more by it, but wishes all her hope into these next words.

"I see. Then I truly wish you luck and strength on this path, but know you may only turn around after you have traveled so far, sister. I implore you to reconsider before the point of no return, if you should get a glimpse at where this path shall lead you."

"I may, but this seems the only option. I will still uphold my promises to you, Arevia. For you consist of family as well. I will see you next when my son shall be with me, and look forward to meeting your children. Farewell until then."

The two depart. One bears a heavy heart and the other a determined heart. Both are wondering what will be when their path's cross again. Both are hoping for the best, but expect the worst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride clear back to the gates of Camelot was completely silent between the companions. It is only when they stop at the gates of the imperial city that Merlin turns to Arturia.

"Arturia, are you certain of this?"

"Do you see a something terrible in the future, like you did when I pulled the sword?"

"It is odd, but I cannot see your future any longer. I see the kingdoms, but not your own personal future."

"Oh? Were your visions not expecting I adopt a son?"

"No, that isn't how it works, although that could be the cause. My visions are recallable to my eyes once I have seen them, and as long as they remain true. However, vague they may be, the visions are so in order for anything really to happen and not allow me to contradict the flow of natural events."

"So if you can't see a previous vision altogether, is that future once seen completely gone from existence?" Merlin gravely nods. "Then it can be good or bad, I will take my chances."

"Very well, milord, I will stand by you and watch as this path stretches out before us."

"Thank you, Merlin."

Riding into the city is the same as always with the resounding cheers. The two had belayed the dragon's message and the king's decree throughout Caldor before departing, and all agreed. How the rest of Camelot would handle it is unknown. As Arturia pulls her horse to a stop and demounts near the castle's doors, she's pleased to see Guinevere waiting with Elliot in her arms.

"Hello Guinevere, I'm happy to see you and our boy after such a long trip." Arturia says as she approaches the two.

Guinevere's face turns into a slight frown, knowing what a greeting from her husband means. Elliot only bellows happily and claps his hands, reaching for his father.

"Papa! Papa!"

"Hi son, are you being a good boy like I told you?" Elliot only laughs in reply as he's hoisted into his papa's arms and kissed upon the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It isn't until later in the evening that Arturia finally gets a moment alone with her wife. She told the knights that there was no dragon, and that she took care of the remaining Saxons with a band of soldiers. The citizens were put under oath to not bother Arevia or Isguard Mountain in threat of being eaten or cut off from the city's supplying. Her guarding crop that had arrived by then was to report any lingering talk of the dragon to her ears immediately. She also issued the law of banning exploration or trespassing on the mountain's grounds as soon as she got back. All on top of taking care of the slack that had piled up while the kingdom was without her king for a brief respite.

Upon entering her chambers, Arturia saw Guinevere playing with Elliot among the sheets of their bed. The boy was attempting to crawl, but he kept falling over on his side and earning himself a gentle tickling from the queen before she helped him onto all fours again.

"I think you're just doing this because you find it amusing." Guinevere accuses the baby after his third plop to the covers in two minutes. She gets a bubble of giggles and a gummy smile in response.

"You can't make learning to much of a game, my queen, lest his attention be taken from the learning to focus on the amusement." Arturia chides gently from the door, causing the bed's occupants to turn in surprise to her direction.

"Papa!"

"Ah, my husband has finally returned to his wife and child. What is it you need to speak of with me, my king?" Guinevere's pleasant smile gives way to a confused frown as Arturia gently plucks Elliot from the bed and her arms as she approaches.

"You'll be spending your night in the nursery, son. Mama and Papa have a lot to discuss." Arturia gives a warm smile as her son's fingers find her face and his mouth.

"Pawpaw." He says around his fingers.

"Yes, yes I know. Thank you for being a good boy while I was away and keeping Mama busy." She leaves the room to bid a lady in waiting down the hall to put him in the nursery after a short goodbye and quick kiss.

"What's this about that it isn't for our son's ears?" Guinevere's immediate question upon her husband's re-entry into their bedroom sounds.

Arturia closes and locks the door behind her turning with a blank face to her wife. She ignores her wife's more and more impatient cries as she crawls unto the bed to sit next to the steadily growing worried queen. Wrapping her arms around her wife, Arturia pulls her closer.

"Arturia, what happened? You look like someone- Nobody died did they?!"

"Shhh, no, no one died. I merely wanted a moment to gather my thoughts before we began."

"What could be so bad about our talk that you think wearing _that _face?"

"Your reaction." She replies simply, looking into her wife's eyes with a grin wide enough to almost show teeth.

"To what? If no-mph!" Guinevere's steadily worsening temper and her question is cut off as Arturia's mouth swiftly and gently captures hers.

Arturia can feel her anguish, guilt, and anything else she could have possibly felt at all in her life time slip from her body, heart, and soul. The past two years melt away and give rise to a slowly sparking fire rising in the King of Knights. Arturia puts one feeling into the long and savoring kiss, the feeling of passion. It's the same passion that Guinevere had forced upon her lips only twice, forbiddingly, in her life. The same passion that, to her joy, is being slowly returned and deepened more within her at her queen's encouraging.

Arturia feels her wife hesitantly slink her arms around her neck and slowly shift to sit in her lap. Their body's join further as Arturia pushes her wife closer by the small of her back, and pushes her mouth more fiercely to her wife's. Guinevere's lips part slightly, and Arturia learns a new meaning to restraint as her queen gently flicks her tongue across her bottom lip. The need for air reluctantly separates them. Guinevere pulls away to look at her husband like their bodies are sewn together and separating even an inch causes her pain, but does so nonetheless. Both panting and misty-eyed with heavy blushes and mused clothing, they simply stare at one and other.

It pains Arturia slightly to have to put a finger to her wife's lips as she goes for another kiss, after they can breathe.

"I want you to know what this means, Guin."

"There are rules?!" The pout Guinevere puts on stalls the king's brain for a moment in the lust-addled state it's in.

"No-well technically I-just…listen. Guin, I love you and Elliot with everything I have and I want you to know that always, first, and foremost…you two have permanent places in my heart."

"Art-" Guinevere's would be sob is cut off as Arturia wraps Guinevere in a hug.

"Shhh, don't cry." She mumbles against her wife's neck. "Guin, even though I love you two, I cannot forsake the people. I cannot quit being the perfect king, the king with no emotions. But I love you two, do you see where this is headed?" Guinevere shakes her head and Arturia sighs, causing her wife to shiver at the breath on her neck.

"What do you mean? How can you be a king with no emotions and still openly display your love for us? I don't understand."

"I'll do both, Guin, I'll be emotionless to the people and show my love for you both. I knew from the start people would hate me for distancing myself, but even though they haven't quite begun to yet, they will especially if I show emotion to you two first. I'm prepared for that, but the rule of a king is demanding and I'll still have very little time for the both of you. Guin, no matter what, promise that, that if you love me you'll always be here. No matter how much it seems like I don't care, please know I do. You two are all I have. Don't hate me because I need to put the kingdom as a big priority.

If you both hated me, looked at me like I think you will, I'd die, fall apart. Guin, please promise that you'll be here and that you'll help me, please? I just can't do it by myself. I don't want to see you two leave. I could lose everything, but know that you and Elliot are the only people in my heart as true family. I may mourn the loss of my knights and people, but I will join you in the grave should you both fall from my arms. Do you understand the difference? Can you promise? Will you help?"

Guinevere had been completely still throughout the entire speech in her husband's arms. Hanging onto and absorbing every letter of every word. Now she gently pushes herself from her other half, to stare straight into the green orbs that shimmer with unshed tears. Her expression is as blank as Arturia's was before they kissed. Slowly, Guinevere raises her hand to cup Arturia's cheek and brush the tears threatening to spill over her eyes away with a thumb.

"Arturia, if you promise me that you will never forget the duty you hold to _us and our son_. If you promise to never, ever not talk about something that's bothering you, and that there will be _no _secrets or unspoken troubles between us. If you promise you will spend every free moment-which I know are far and few between-you can with both of us. Finally, if you promise that we have a special night…three times a month at least…_just the two of us_…Then I think that no matter how strained our lives become with this burden of two lives, we'll work through it as a family."

"In short; communicate and give a few reminders how much I love you as a wife?"

"Yes."

"I give you my solemn vow on my sword, life, and everything else I could swear on besides Elliot, that I will work my hardest and make you both the happiest people in all of Camelot."

"Then I swear I will never part from you until death's separation-which had _better_ be a long time from now-and stand by your side through anything you may face, through good and bad times, so long as you shall take me as your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do, but three things."

"What?"

"One, I can't promise it'll be a long time from now on my part. Two, did we just renew our wedding vows and, if so, do you take me as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"You can try at least. Yes, and I do. What's the third?" Arturia plants a gentle, brief kiss on her lips before answering.

"Does this count as one out of the three nights this month? It is the middle of the month, right?"

Guinevere bursts out laughing, trying to smother the giggles with her hand but still shaking with mirth. It takes a few minutes, and Arturia to support her so she won't fall off the bed, but Guinevere finally calms down. Looking her husband in the eye, Guinevere gives a pearly-white grin.

"Yes, I suppose." Her grin then changes to a teasing one as she begins tracing a finger idly up and down the shining armor Arturia wears constantly. "Now…where were we…my king?"

Her tone causes Arturia to shudder slightly, but adding an enticing purr at the end causes heat to flood the king's face with a soft moan of lust escaping her lips. The next kiss is intense with both battling the other's fire and tongue.

Three hours later, armor and garments lay strewn about the room of the king and queen. Said occupants of the room, lie in the fine bed of the room, the covers pulled up to bare their shoulders. They both pant softly with cooling sweat glistens on their bodies, their hair is mused and freely splaying on the bed's pillows, and the queen is wrapped in the king's tight and protective embrace with her arms encircling her lover's neck.

"Mm, promised to be here in the morning, Artie?" The queen mumbles as she is being swiftly lulled to sleep by the still rapid thumping of her partner's heart.

Arturia lands a swift peck on her wife's forehead before snuggling deeper into her pillow to go to bed herself, "If I'm not, I promise Elliot will be in his crib."

"Hmmm, close enough, I suppose." Arturia only gives a light hum.

Soon, the two are dreaming of happy days ahead in their perfect family of three.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: The whole first half of this was a complete pain to write because I'd sit down and write about the dragon scene, then not be satisfied, erase it, and write again. (Complete process three more times before this finished product)

I hope you guys are happy with how I've laid out the Arturia/Guinevere pairing that I'm officially naming Artevere as an FSN ship.

I am well aware that the main problem in their relationship was (normally e.g. actual Arthurian legend) that the king couldn't satisfy Guinevere's constant want for attention, causing her to flee to Lance. Art will always choose duty over want, so I had the dragon pose the question: Which do you feel more obligations to and why? Giving the answer I think is the Artevere equivalent of Saber's confliction between her wish and wanting Shirou. (Except if they were married)

They really need to show Saber's human side more. Also, who else here is peeved that Saber didn't think that Ilya was Irisviel's daughter because of something as stupid as Saber not knowing Irisviel's daughter's name (e.g. Ilya)?

How did you not ask what her name is Saber?! It's a normal part of a conversation! I just can't picture how her name never came up once or that Saber didn't ask! I thought Saber was just being cold and snippy towards Ilya so she wouldn't get attached and repeat the cycle! She must feel guilty, the whole 'not even being there when Iri was kidnapped by Berserker disguised as Rider' thing. Seeing Ilya with Berserker would be like seeing Mordred again for her!

Okay I'm done ranting. But seriously show of hands on this, I can't be the only one.

There won't be anymore scenes like the one at the end that I foresee in any of the near chapters, and if there are, they'll be fo the most part like this one. So, let me know if you think I should change the rating to M, but anymore scenes like that are unlikely.


	3. Urgent AN Please Read!

Hey, sorry I've been gone for so long. I also apologize to all who thought this was an actual chapter. Third and finally I must just apologize. I'm afraid I'll be leaving this story for now. Have no fear, I _**WILL **_be back to continue work on this.

The truth is that I'm putting all of my other in progress stories on a temporary hiatus to focus on my currently growing Naruto Fanfiction work called "The Choice: Altered." Trying to focus on any other story right now is nothing but a fantasy in all honesty. This story is taking all of my free time and creativeness, so, once again I'm afraid I must apologize.

Until I get to a decent stopping point in that story I'm not so much as touching my other stories. If I had to guess, I'd give this a two month to, more realistically, a four month-hiatus. I'm hating having to make you all wait, but I'd rather come back with a kick-butt chapter then trying to continue to spread myself too thin and give you guys half-baked crap, or nothing at all.

Please forgive me and I thank you all in advance for your kindness and patience. I also thank your support for this story. So I'll see you all in two to four months, and be ready for the latter being the more likely return point.

Ja, ne!


	4. An AN Bringing Good News!

Hello~ Guess whose back!

That's right! I've discovered I have a bit more free time on my hands then I anticipated originally because of some random life moments that I found out about just yesterday! Long story short, I'm moving to Florida temporarily in only a couple weeks so I can slack off a bit, and I decided to start this story again earlier then expected! Aren't you thrilled?

Now, I have a poll up for how the story should continue and I'll wait about three days before I close the poll and start writing the next chapter of KSL based off the results. All in all, expect the first chapter of the rest of the story in about mm, a week.

So visit my profile to vote!

Yeah, I love unexpected free time, and that's the only good thing out of this move.


	5. The Grail War Begins for Two Dreamers

AN: Hi! Sorry this was delayed, but I had computer difficulties, and then it took me a few days to put what I wrote on paper in my computer, so…yeah.

Anyway, I already have all of the Masters and Servants decided. The poll won was *drum roll*

Saber recognizes her son and the Grail War proceeds with a mix of original and different Servants. Oh, in case any of you were wondering, I only changed some of the Servants because, one, it's very hard to come up with seven different heroes and their circumstances that make a decent amount of sense with their contradictory to cannon. Two, I had to have an obstacle for them to face, what's a bigger obstacle than two insane demi-gods, one of them with twelve lives and the other with a Saber-complex? And, yes, I know Gilgamesh technically isn't a legitimate Servant for the fifth war, but you can't say a dangerous demi-god and not count him.

Two of the Servants identities are already revealed in this chapter, but, one of their classes and the rest of the Servants, you'll meet next chapter.

Let me know if I did a good job with this chapter, please; I feel like it could have been better.

Read, Review, and Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The sky was a blazing orange as the majestic sun settled behind the far off hills. A gentle summer breeze caressed the grassy planes of a deep, beautiful forest. Facing in front of the large lake that reflects the sun's shining is a flat-surfaced boulder. The figure that sits cross-legged on the more then roomy stone-bed stares out at the scenery, their tailbone-length chestnut locks cascading like an animal's at rest mane and hiding anything from view as a curtain. _

_The sun reaches the peak, giving a blinding flash of light across the land as if to give a final farewell. When the glare fades, the forest is gone, and replaced with a hilliest terrain. At the top of a hill dwarfing all others on the rolling plain sits a small cavalry. There are twenty men at best, and all ride, beautiful, tall, and strong horses, all wearing outdated European armor from the early centuries. All, that is, save one._

_At the front of the force is a majestic lion, bigger and more powerful then any horse could hope to be. The beast wears no saddle, or even a bridal and reins, but gleaming white armor much like the other soldiers. A white plate over its breast is wrapped around the front forelegs and tied somewhere around the shoulder blades. Specially-made, shin-high grieves cover all four of the lion's limbs, leaving the front of each toe, and razor-sharp, bone-like claw, bare. A helmet fitted to look like any other soldier's leaves the lion's fiery-red mane to spill over its breast and the small of its back. The lion couldn't look more out of place and still, with its bright, amber eyes searching the plain below with a deep and wise calm, it looks as though it couldn't be anywhere else._

_The same could be said for this unusual steed's rider. The man is only recognizable by his wild mane of chestnut-colored hair, blowing freely in the gentle wind. He wears no armor, like the infantry men or his mount, but is dressed in a plain, long-sleeved, white shirt with gold embroidery on the cuff's and front's ridges, black pants, a leather belt, and brown-leather boots hidden by his pants. He sits; his arm's folded across his broad chest and with a back as straight as a rod, as his hazel eyes scan the land and battle waiting below them. Present is a look of excitement, yet mingled with a deep wisdom one would think befitting an old soul._

_His face is one that would make even women envious. Prominent cheekbones, high and sharp in his face, are made all the more noticeable by the naturally sunken cheeks. A firm, but also relaxed, jaw line compliments his handsomeness as he upholds a mischievous yet carefree semblance. His smile belies a relaxed, confident young man getting ready to watch an exciting game play out. At both of the man's hips rest twin scabbards of shining gold and their swords. Both are simple, the swords bearing matching golden hand guards, midnight-black hilts, and the butts being simple, quarter-wide diamonds. _

_The third notable quality of the man is the white fur-trimmed, blue cloak resting on his shoulders. He wears no crown, yet that cape is one befitting royalty, marking him as the undoubted leader of the battalion aside from his front-charge position._

"_King Elliot." One of the men near the Lion Rider speaks, and he rips his attention from the enemy to look toward the addresser. "With all due respect, my lord, the Kerns are waiting. If we delay much longer, the battle will not end before nightfall. Thus, we shall be delayed in returning to the Irish highland and our eagerly awaiting allies. King Magoffin and Queen Dunbrock-Magoffin shan't be pleased should we miss our return deadline, my king." _

_Most would likely have taken offense from a soldier telling their king when to engage the battle, but the Lion Rider, King Elliot, merely gives a chuckle of amusement. "Sir Erin, fret not. All shall be done in time, and your mother and father shan't be disappointed shall we slay the entire crop of Kerns. Surely the lady queen shall find that an acceptable excuse for our tardiness, will she not?" The king's voice is young and also gentle, but still proud and carrying command befitting a ruler._

"_I…yes, my king." The prince-turned-knight, still looking uneasy, acquiesces with a bow._

_King Elliot uncrosses his arms, holding his right hand up high as if toasting. His hand, previously blocked from sight with their position, is garmented by a fingerless, black-leather glove. With a faint illumination, embers gather and dance in his hand before blowing in a steady stream with the direction of the wind. _

"_The wind is right and my strength at its fullest. My men, your spirits seem ill at ease for the forthcoming battle, however."_

"_I apologize, Your Majesty. My heart cannot spark for battle, having such familiarity with this particular enemy from the past." The Irish prince mutters as all eyes of the other soldiers turn to him._

_Elliot laughs a rich and warm laugh. "You have that right, Erin. Let no one make you think otherwise. You have seen this enemy in battle prior to seeking my campaign in favor of your previous alignment to your father, whilst I have only heard of their skill and tactics in briefing. Tell me, have I ever given you a single reason to doubt me, no matter how trivial?"_

"_Not once my king! Never have or shall I ever doubt you, as a monarch or warrior! You can light even peasants' hearts with the blaze for battle in only a matter of words! You fight with only the swiftest and most efficient tactics! Your people have never once apposed your voice in their government after you took on the mantle of a king, sire!" _

_Elliot holds up a hand to stop his knight's frantic assurances. "At ease, Sir Erin, I am glad to hear such passionate words of loyalty and praise from one of my Knights of the United. Now, recall and keep that fierce desire to your heart. My men," Elliot intones, turning to face the rest of the soldiers. "The time for war is upon us yet again! Though for our ally of Ireland we do fight, never forget that in every battle we fight to bring glory to our mother country!"_

"_Aye!" Every man shouts, bringing a fist to their breastplate._

"_Then let us taste nothing but victory again!" Elliot booms, drawing his twin swords high and crossing the blades with a shrill ring. "If under my blades you do lie in protection, then defeat shall never find you on a battlefield! In the name of the kingdom…we bring glory!" _

_Bringing both still-crossed blades down to cut the air, Elliot roars a mighty battle cry. _

_The charge begins. All twenty men will leave unscathed, all having no doubt in their king._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as this fierce Lion Rider means to strike the first of every enemy sure to fall that day, the dream fades in the glare of the streaming morning sunlight.

Rin Tohsaka was by no means a person to accept imperfection. She projected the perfect school idol image, tried to be the perfect daughter, and of course, the perfect Tohsaka Clan Head. She had prepared for ten years now to summon the best Servant for the Holy Grail War, and she would win the Grail merely for the Tohsaka name.

For the past week she had been dreaming of that odd, lion-riding warrior-king instead of her usual dreams of her father. Sometimes he would be at that lake all throughout, preparing to ride into the same battle, or raising his swords over enemy corpses and joining his men in a chorus of joyous victory cries. Her father's final words, the last smile on his face she would ever see, come to her mind by force. She would do this, she would succeed where her father had failed, and now was the time to prove it. Putting her latest medieval fantasy-like dream from her mind as per usual, Rin leaves bed to prepare for another day.

_I'm still not going to be at my full potential to summon a Servant for another two weeks, why am I dreaming of a hero's legend now? Why that lion-riding king?_ Rin wonders as she walks to school._ I'll have to do some research on this hero later. _She decides. _It will bug me until I find _something _out about him._

It's with this mindset that the Ice Princess of Homurahara Academy puts on her idol visage for another day of classes. During break, Rin manages to snag one of the library's computers. Thankfully, the library is nearly deserted.

"Okay, so what about my dream might give me a lead to finding this particular legend…" She mutters a piece of scrap paper and pen at ready to right down sites worth taking a further look into.

There was no way she would risk writing any of the actual info down, if she lost the paper, or if-god forbid-_Kirei _saw it, she didn't want anyone to know what Servant she could possibly summon. Only writing down the site addresses, she could pass it off as research for an extra credit history project. True, from her dream the hero looked to be a Rider-Servant, but, if his history had more notable heroic attributes, he _could _be summoned as another class. Those swords, if they were famous enough, could make him a Saber.

_Let's see…let's start with his name…King Elliot. _Rin waits for the results to come up for the search. _Hmmm…King Elliot of Ignoyama…well, he apparently was a lion, but I doubt that the Grail accounts things like furry-lore _**(1) **_as Throne of Heroes material. _She grimaces after skimming the first site.

Trying to recall any helpful information from her dreams, Rin spends the next half-hour researching. She searches: lion-riding knights, knights that wore no armor, and warriors with twin golden scabbards and diamond-butted swords. All of these led to nothing even remotely close to something connected to this Lion Rider's legend. Nothing from her dream could be found to be a remnant of some legend.

_How is there nothing even_ looking_ like it could be about this guy?! There's no way I could just imagine something that vivid! It has to be a part of a legend; it's too unreal not to be! _Rin thinks, ready to rip off her twin tails in frustration. _Okay, calm down Rin. Elegant and cool; that's how a Tohsaka always handles things._ She takes a few deep breathes to regain her composure, rubbing her temple to nurse the growing headache._ Now think. There has to be something…_

The bing-bong of the school bell signaling the end of break interrupts her train of thought. Sighing in defeat, Rin decides to leave the battle for another day.

_Maybe I'll have a more helpful dream about this hero tonight. _She thinks somewhat hopefully as she leaves the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That had been, roughly, half a week ago. Determination slowly diminishing with every day since, Rin has nearly given up finding anything about Lion Rider Elliot, as she has taken to calling him. While she has had two new dreams about Lion Rider, both of these (for some reason one was involving telepathic communication with some woman) had not been any more helpful. Though she did learn some interesting facts about Lion Rider himself.

From her dreams, Rin gathered that he was a magus. He taught his lion, named Leo Montecorice or just Leo, to walk on two legs, fight, (hence the armor) and even talk. Though, Leo could only "talk" with Lion Rider because it was through Lion Rider's self-invented Morse code, and unique to only them as Lion Rider apparently shared it with no one. Leo was only Lion Rider's familiar, but. having raised him since he was a blind cub after Lion Rider found him in the wilderness as a young child (as told to one of his knights in a story) Leo looked at Lion Rider as a father and himself as both a human and a lion.

From what little of his magic Rin had seen, he was supposedly a fire and wind elemental user, knowing basic healing magic, knowing some speed enhancement spell that Rin wasn't even going to begin to try and understand (though she suspected that it had something to do with the woman he spoke to in his head, while sitting in the forest, apparently named Tanwen) and he also knew ancient forms of reinforcement, warding, and barrier resurrecting(from the talk of wards and barriers around his castle from his knights, as well as tales from them of Lion Rider being able to smash a wall with a finger-flick, the latter Rin doubted). All of Lion Rider's spells were in some tongue that Rin could only hope to think was some ancient Welsh language. This inference came from the fact that Tanwen was a basic mesh of the Welsh words meaning "White fire" to be a name, or a pseudonym **(2)**.

Lion Rider had inherited the throne of a kingdom somewhere close to Ireland from his father, the previous king for over a decade from the whisper's of people in the dreams, and had been ruling himself for only a couple of years at the point of Rin's dreams. Rin guessed that Ireland and Elliot's kingdom had formed an alliance of some sort after the knight that was supposed to be Ireland's prince and the current rulers' son, Erin, had joined Elliot and became his knight in either denouncement or postponement of his destined coronation to Ireland's throne. From what she could tell, the people of his kingdom thought Lion Rider a king far greater then his father despite his green ruling period, and called him King of Hearts for his great understanding of the people that his father, apparently, lacked completely.

While that may indeed seem like quite a substantial amount of information, it was all useless in bringing her any leads to the Lion Rider's legend.

_I guess I won't know unless I summon him. _Rin dejectedly thinks walking up her porch from another long day of school and research. _But I can't do that without a relic, not to mention a relic that could summon him as a Saber based on his diverse class applications, and he doesn't even seem to exist!_

To complete her day, and to emphasize her bad luck, Rin kicks something in front of her door as she goes to unlock it.

"Ow! What the-" She stops mid-shout as she spots the ajar package on her doorstep. Bending down to pick up the small box, Rin extracts the note on the front and reads:

_Rin Tohsaka,_

_I have never had the pleasure of meeting you, but your ancestor, Nagato Tohsaka if I remember right, was a good acquaintance and a student of mine. It is for reasons that I shall keep to myself that the Tohsaka bloodline has once again come to my immediate attention. For Nagato's influence and my understanding recognition of your skills, I gift you a catalyst for the upcoming Holy Grail War. The Servant this catalyst will contact is to remain alluded to you until his summoning. While only one hero, that I'm aware of, can be summoned from this catalyst, he may be summoned as every class save for Assassin. _

_I know this may seem a bit farfetched, especially considering how many classes this hero is a candidate for, but he can fit each of these classes perfectly and could be considered the best for at least three. Quite a hero, correct? However, given the unique nature of this hero's applications and the fact that this is the only known catalyst linked to him at all, what class he materializes as is based on four things:_

_One, the time left before the Holy Grail War relevant to his summons. Two, whether any other catalyst or summoning aider is used during his summoning. Three, how powerful the magus summoning him is in terms of mana, magic circuit number and quality, and so on. Finally, four, what personality the summoner has relevant to his own, as I'm sure you knew the reason for._

_At any rate, I believe by my…calculations that if you summon him the evening that you receive this letter, with nothing added to the summons and purely on your own power, then you should summon him as one of the three knight classes. Now, you may be wondering if you should wait to your full power or that you already had a catalyst and hero in mind. If you do summon him as instructed, this hero is one of the three knight classes, and you survive the Grail War, then I shall give you a full recommendation to the Clock Tower and personally sponsor you. _

_I give you my word on my honor and…acquaintanceship with Nagato Tohsaka; you will not regret my gift, even if the hero isn't of the three knight classes._

_Sincerely yours, Kilua Zelretch Schweinorg._

Rin blinked. She re-read each and every word, letter by letter, of the note as she unlocked the door and blindly walked to her sitting room. Falling into a chair and landing the package on her coffee table, Rin tried to get her brain to function from its rebooting mode. Once her brain could process something again, Rin weighed her options.

She would have preferred to at least wait 'till she was at full power to be certain she would get a Saber-class, but there were three glaring things that kept her from that route now. The Lord Second's glowing recommendations to the exclusive and illustrious Clock Tower weren't something to just set aside for pride, and the Clock Tower was were only the greatest of magi graduated from to prove they would truly make something of themselves. Second, she still had a chance to summon a Saber, if not as big of one. Finally, this was a true test of nothing but her personal power as a magus, and a very tempting one to take, if only to just see where she stood and still had to go. With her father's pendant Rin would, without a doubt, have gotten a Saber at her full power, but that was still her ace in the hole, not purely her skill. If she summoned a Saber when not at her full power and with no help, that would prove she was the best without a doubt.

"Well, I'll at least see what the catalyst is." She says to no one in particular. "This must be some hero to be able to fit into six of the seven classes so well. The only reason he's not qualified for the Assassin-class is because of the Assassin Clan rule with Hassan-I-Sabah." Rin mutters, all the while slowly unwrapping the package.

Opening the box, Rin slowly lifts the catalyst up, studying it. It's a fully intact and untarnished diamond attached to some black weapon, the weapon itself nothing broken but a few inches of…maybe a handle…from the diamond. Rin's mind involuntarily flashes back to a scene from her many repeated dreams of the mystery Lion Rider King of Hearts. Rin's eyes widen as she unintentionally drops the catalyst on the table with a soft thud.

"No…it couldn't be…he doesn't exist…h-how?" She stammers, shaking slightly. "I-Impossible…this…can't be h-his…" Rin stops herself, taking several deep, shaky breaths to calm down from her shock.

_Then again…Lion Rider looked like he could fit at least four classes from my dreams, all quite well too. He also had twin swords with ends like this, but how by the Root does Zelretch know anything about a hero who supposedly doesn't exist by typical research standards?! Let alone have a catalyst, and supposedly the only known one in the world, to him?! How does he know about me? And, does he know about my interest in Lion Rider, or is this a horribly exaggerated coincidence? _Rin wonders in rapid succession.

Rin eyes the catalyst with wary suspicion, weighing all of her options again. Tiredly, Rin sighs. "Well, this could be my chance to get answers for all of my weird dreams…and this quite possibly proves Lion Rider _does _exist. What do I really have to lose? Besides, he has to be one of the three knight classes for that golden key to the Clock Tower, so, even if I don't get what I want, this has a heavy gain potential for me. I can always question Zelretch too…if he doesn't try to avoid my…suspicions, that is."

Rin puts the diamond catalyst back in the box, carrying it with her to go make preparations for the earlier-then-scheduled summons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelretch smirks as the image on his opened window fades. Shaking his head, the Wizard Marshall heaves a tired sigh.

_Alright Alaya, it's done. This new hero of yours had better really be something. I have a feeling things might get out of hand because of this…maybe in more ways then I can think of._ He thinks warily.

_**Why are you so reluctant, Zelretch? Normally you love twisting reality and the normal flow of things into a mess of knots. **_An echoing, feminine voice reverberates through his skull from everywhere at once.

_Yes, I like to mess with things, but, when it's by your orders, I'm out of control of the situation. At least with my own meddling, I know how to get a handle on things before Counter Guardians have to come in to eradicate everything. With you, one small change makes everything a wild card to everybody, and that _always _ends messily. _

_**I tolerate your…meddling, as you call it, and get you out of the hot water with Gaia you'd be in otherwise. My changes are experimentally purposed, and I'm given a lot more leeway. You love multiple universe theory, correct? **_

_Yes, why?_

_**This hero comes from a universe that existed nowhere else before. He is a hero of legend, but he's yet to be emitted to the Throne.**_

_His world has never existed anywhere? Meaning nothing even close to its likeness?_

_**Yes.**_

_What exactly are the implications for such a rarity as this? The hero certainly sounds quite special…and to be put up as a Servant without reaching the Throne?_

_**That you will have to watch closely to find out. My lips are sealed until the end. I will guarantee this; you will be entertained for a long time to come with this little show to watch and the after-party, of course.**_

_Alaya, you had my attention at the single universe of its existence part._

_**Good. Happy watching.**_

The connection is cut as Zelretch turns back to the window, two new screens opening up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Silver and iron to the origin.

Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.

The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.

The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).

Repeat every five times.

Simply shatter once filled.

I announce.

Yourself is under me, my fate is in your sword.

In accordance with the will of the Holy Grail, if you abide this call, this reason, then answer.

Here is my oath.

I am she who embodies the virtue of all creation.

I am she who shall spread the evil of all creation.

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence.

Come forth, O keeper of the balance."

Rin chants, her eyes closed as she floods her mana into the ritual. Her body on fire and her circuits screaming; Rin can focus on nothing else but completing the ritual. Finally, the circle explodes in a red, blinding flash. Rin collapses, panting and body mercifully numb as her vision swims. The smoke clears, a figure barely visible to Rin emerging from the haze. When he speaks, his voice is beautiful, but dim to her ears.

"Servant Archer. I-wha…you…kay?" The voice is full of concern, but very distant as static fills her ears. Two powerful arms scoop her up, holding her close to something warm and comfortable. She stares into hazel eyes so deep that she could drown in them without a care. The last thing Rin hears before the darkness sweeps her under is a firm order from her Servant. "Sleep, Master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the new mystery Servant is added to the game, another has been put into play months before; Berserker for the Einzbern camp. Sakura Matou could care less about the Grail war, but she keeps counting the slots to fill, the number of days left, and hoping against fate.

_Maybe if I summon a Servant strong enough, they can oppose Grandfather and Nii-san. _She thinks everyday, every time she has to feel the maggots called Crest Worms crawling inside her, and, every time her brother is 'recruited' to help her grandfather break her. Truth be told, she should have gone insane years ago, and maybe she is. There was one thing to keep her sanity intact, though it chipped away with every passing day. If Zouken or Shinji knew about her time with Shirou, the only light in her dark life would be gone. She tries hard to get everything done and still visit Shirou every morning and evening, how she pulls it off is unknown to her.

She's cleaning her grandfather's office now, hoping if she does a good enough job that she won't have to go to the basement tonight. Still, even if she's spared the worms, her brother could still come to her tonight. She doesn't mind that too much, though. Pretending it's her precious Sempai and not Shinji helps her, gives her a bit of happiness even. Dark Sakura, of course, still enjoys it for the sickness of it all. That's the reason she begs for Shinji; to keep her demon under lock and key.

Accidentally spilling one of his bottom desk drawers, Sakura quickly bends down to pick up the contents before someone comes in. Zouken keeps his desk drawers, save one, unlocked, asking Sakura to clean the bottoms and sides of them. She never dares to look in them, for fear she'll be punished. The one she spilled was one of the bigger, heavier drawers of his desk, usually filled with useless papers or junk mail according to Zouken. Sakura hurriedly stuffs the various papers messily back in the drawer as she jams it back in place. Fumbling, a small box slips from her grasp and falls open to the floor. Inside the dark-blue velvet-lining of the box falls a small, pencil-sized splinter of wood.

"What…why would Grandfather?" Sakura cuts herself off with a gasp, her eyes widening. "A catalyst…!" Involuntarily, Sakura takes the splinter and open box into her hands, looking between them.

_It makes no sense for him to have this. He told me I wouldn't use a catalyst…so why? Wait…could this be…?_

Another soft gasp escapes Sakura's lips. "Uncle…Kariya."

Yes, her uncle had been the Matou representative for the Fourth War, so this must have been his catalyst.

_I guess Grandfather didn't want to let a heroic relic go, just in case._ Sakura thinks bitterly, remembering what her uncle's failure had taught her._ Maybe I- No! I can't, they'll be so angry! I'm not even supposed to summon for another week! Then again, hadn't Uncle Kariya been in the final three toward the end of the war? His Servant had to have been strong…_

Making a life or death decision, Sakura puts the catalyst in the box and closes the lid. Determined and cautious, she slinks from the study to her room with the box tucked protectively in her arms. A plan is already forming in her mind as Sakura knowingly takes the chance of a lifetime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry for the Sakura thing at the end, and if it was a bit rushed with Rin's summoning (Like I said, I think it could be better), but we all know her situation. I really didn't want to point it out, but I wanted to emphasize her misery and desperation to get away from Zouken and Shinji for the story. I hope I didn't make it too…explicit. Can anyone guess what class Lancelot will be this time around since Berserker is taken?

Anyway, enough about that, the little numbers in parentheses are my footnote-markers. I had them in the first chapter too, but those were more for me, and then I forgot to erase them. This time, though, they have a purpose.

(1)- I actually did research for all the things Rin looked up to try and find Elliot's legend and I don't really know what a furry is, but that's what this King Elliot of Ignoyama is. If you type in King Elliot, all that pops up is stuff about him.

(2)-Tanwen is actually just a mesh of Welsh words to mean "White fire", but it's supposed to be an actual name in the story. I'll give a cookie to the first reviewer who can guess who Tanwen is. ;) The reason for Welsh, you'll see later.

I don't know when the next chapter will be, but I'll get it to you guys in two weeks at the most.

Ja, ne!


End file.
